The painful secret
by evilbuffyfan4eva
Summary: Buffy had a child at the age of 14 and then in season 5 of buffy her daughter come to live with her, what will the scooby gang think? and what will happen when Buffy finds out that the person that caused her so much pain is trying to find her.
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: not mine the only thing that is mine is Tia

There Use To Be Mistakes but The Lovely "Awesome" Daryl Got Rid Of Them. Thank Him By Going To My Fictionpress (Link On Profile) And Read And Review "Distant Love." Written By Daryl.

Hope You Enjoy =D

* * *

Buffy walks though the door "Hey I'm home" she shouts to Joyce and Dawn who should be home, Buffy puts her coat and keys on the rack next to the door and walks into the kitchen and see dawn and her mom sitting at the counter not looking the happiest, "hey what's up?"

"Honey I think you should sit down"

"Mom what's going on?"

"Well your aunt Lily is bringing Tia here"

"What? Why? I mean yay, but it's not safe here"

"It's not safe there." Dawn say joining in on the conversation.

Buffy looks at her mother and then little sister and then back to her mom "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well…" Joyce starts

"TELL ME"

"Well he… Next month he is getting out of prison. Aunty Lily thinks it's best if Tia is here with us and I agree."

Buffy sits down not being able to process the information. Joyce picks up a letter and hands it to Buffy, she reads it and tears well up in her eyes,

"This can't be happening, can it? They said he would be in prison for 20 years it's only been 5. When is she getting here?"

"Honey calm down everything will be fine, Tia will be here in about two hours"

"Oh no I need to tell the guys, what are they gonna think? What if the same thing happens as last time?"

"Buffy you've known they guys for what almost 5 years, I don't think they will do what the last ones did" Dawn trying to reassure her sister.

"Ok I better go tell them"

"Invite them over here that way me and Dawn are here for you, not that you will need it."

Buffy nods and goes to call them, she said that she had something to tell them and needed them at her house in a few minute, well them minute turning into an hour. Buffy let them in and went to get them drinks; she was shaking like a leaf, she didn't know where to beginning. Buffy walked into the living room with sodas for Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya while Joyce carried Giles's Tea, then Joyce went back to the kitchen where Dawn was.

In the living room Buffy was trying to think of how to tell everyone but didn't know where to start, everyone was talking about they had been doing and then there was a knock on the door, Joyce walks from the kitchen to the door and opens it, it was Lily and she was holding a sleeping 6 year old "Shh, go around the back and I'll let you in" Joyce closes the door and walks back to the kitchen and opens the door waiting for Lilly to come it.

In the other room Buffy and the guys hadn't even realised the door had been open and carried on to talk about everything; Buffy had tried a few times to tell them her news but bottled out every time.

In the kitchen, "Oh my God, she gotten so big I haven't seen her in ages" Dawn says talking about her niece,

"Yeah she has been growing fast, and why did I have to go around the back way?"

"Because Buffy is trying to tell her friends about Tia" and a Joyce said her name she woke up,

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah look there's Grandma and auntie Dawnie"

"Where is my mommy?"

"She'll be here soon sweetheart" Joyce was amazed at Tia and Buffy where almost Identical in personality.

"I WANT MY MOMMY" Tia screamed and jumps out of Lilly's arms and a ran though the house to find Buffy, but as soon as Buffy heard her daughter scream she was on her way to the kitchen when Tia ran and jumped into Buffy's arms. Buffy picked her up easier and didn't notice that the Scooby gang were right next to her staring at her.

"I really miss you mommy I haven't seen you in forever"

"It's only been a few months" then she remembered the gang and turned to them, they all had different expressions on their faces Xander was the first one able to speak but even then only the word "Mom?" came out.

"Um maybe we should go to my room so I can explain"

"No, no, no mommy stay here"

"I'll be 10 minute"

"5"

"8"

"Deal"

Buffy put Tia down and she ran off to watch a clock to make sure Buffy was only 8 minute, Buffy smiled at her daughter

"Mom can you keep an eye on her?" Joyce nods and Buffy and the gang walk upstairs to her room.


	2. The Explaination

When they all got to Buffy's room they sat on the bed while Buffy shut the door and then stood in front of them.

"So I guess you know I have a daughter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Why didn't you?" Giles asks

"It's not that I'm ashamed of her, it's just I was scared of how you would react"

"So what happened?" Willow asking wanting to know what happened to Buffy that made her have a child, "I mean she's what? Six years old? That means you must have had her when you were 14"

"I was 14, bad relationship but when I found out I was pregnant I was shocked but I loved her"

"Who's the father?" Tara and Willow ask at the same time.

"That's the hardest question. Well he is in prison but is getting out next month that's why Lily brought her here. I don't what him anywhere near her."

Xander "What did he do to end up in prison?"

"Oh, um, well he, he was my teacher got done for see a student and drink driving, a hit and run and um sex with a minor." Buffy lied

"OW MY GOD. He was your teacher" Anya says shocked.

_Just ignore her it's better that they don't know the truth _Buffy thought, "Yeah well I was young and gave in to easily. I really am sorry I didn't tell you before but I was trying to tell you earlier but I couldn't think of how "

"How did you think we would react Buffy?" Giles ask wanted to know why his slayer had kept this secret from him.

"Well I still went to school and my mates, or so called mates, left me, called me 'whore' and 'slut' and said that they couldn't believe I was having a bastard child. So when I was about 8 months gone and I saw all the vamps in the gym I thought I would burn it down so that way I would be kicked out of school and have to start somewhere else. I wanted to have Tia with me but I wasn't sure I could so we tried my aunt lily looking after her and I go see her whenever I want, Lily can't have kids so she was happy to look after her. Well that worked out really well so Tia stayed with her, I really am sorry I didn't tell you I just hope you can forgive me"

"Hey Buff there is nothing to forgive, I get that it was hard for you," Buffy looks at Xander who is smiling at her and walks over to her "God I'm amazed at how well you did keep it a secret. I do have a question; can I be her cool uncle Xander?"

Buffy nods and smiles back at him "I'd love that and I think Tia would to." Looking at the rest of the gang "what about the rest of you, wanna be aunts and uncles? Or are you mad at me?"

"Of course not and we never will be. And being aunty Willow will be great." Just then Tia runs though the door "It's been 8 minute" Buffy picks her

"Come on lets go downstairs and I'll introduce you lot." When they are down stairs Joyce asks Buffy to go to the kitchen so Buffy put down Tia and followed Joyce.

"How did it go?" Buffy doesn't make any eye contact "Buffy did you tell them?"

"Kinda. They know she is mine and that she lived with lily but I said her father was my teacher and that he was in prison for thinks like drink driving. I could tell them what really happened, I'm the slayer it shouldn't have happened."

"I thought you got over this Buffy."

"I am it's just hard to talk about. Anyway I said I'd introduce them all" and she walks into the living room followed by Joyce. Everyone is sitting around the room and Tia is on lily's lap as soon as she sees Buffy she runs to her and jumps but into Buffy's arms "How long are you going to do that because I think my arms will fall off" she sits down with Tia on her lap Willow, Xander and Giles look at Buffy with the same face "What?"

"Nothing" they answer in unison.

"Okay, well guys this is my aunt lily and my daughter Tia, and this is Xander, Willow, Giles, Tara and Anya"

"Hi" the first words that Tia has said that wasn't too Buffy.

"It's nice to meet you Buffy has told me all about you." Lily says to the group. "I hear that you two are every powerful witches," Lily says looking at Willow and Tara "I know a bit myself," and she makes a fireball come out her hand, it just stays there doesn't move

"Cool" Tia whispers

"Maybe we could do a protection spell on the house so that Tia will be safe, as there are millions of vampires and demons here on the Hellmouth, but it's hard to do. So what do you say do you want to help me with that?" Willow and Tara nod

"Oh yeah guys Tia knows about the supernatural world" Buffy says seeing their surprised face when Lily started talking about vampire in front of a 6 year.

"But girls it is a very hard spell it, if we do it wrong the spell will activate every time Tia falls over and believe me she does that a lot."

"I DO NOT"

"Baby how did you get the cut on you knee and arm?"

"I fell over mommy. OK maybe I do"

Though the night they keep talking and by 11 Tia was asleep on Buffy's lap and Buffy was asleep on the sofa with her head resting against Tia's.

"Awww look at them, they look so alike" Willow says

"Yeah their personalities are basically the same as well, when Buffy was younger she would always scream and yell for a few hours after Joyce would leave her with me when her and Hank were at work and Tia dose the same when Buffy leaves to come back here"

"Does Tia look like her father at all? Because I can only see Buffy in her." Anya asks rudely like she does.

"Um no I don't think so, Tia has always looked like Buffy even when she was a few hours old." At that moment Buffy begins to wake up.

"Wake up sleepy head" Xander shakes her slightly not to disturb Tia.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, well I guess we should leave now as it is 11" Giles trying to get away so he can go to bed

"Yeah, ok I'll see you guys tomorrow right? Maybe Tia could get to know you better" Buffy lifts Tia up and puts her down on the sofa so she doesn't wake up.

"We'd love that" Willow and Buffy hug.

"Come on I'll drive you lot you home, bye buff." Xander walks out the door followed by Anya and Tara saying bye to everyone and then Willow behind them.

"Buffy I promise I will help you with anything you need ok, and I promise you none of us would let anything happen to Tia, if you ask me everyone loves her."

"Thanks Giles that means a lot to me." And he walks out Buffy closes the door at looks at her mom

"We need to talk."

Buffy nods and moves over to Tia picking her up "Ok but I'm putting her to bed first. Where are her clothes?"

"Oh there in the kitchen I'll bring them up to you."

"Thanks Dawnie." Buffy smiled and carried her daughter upstairs to her room and Dawn followed with Tia's things. Dawn pulled out some PJs and handed them to Buffy "She really looks like you."

"Yeah shame I see her father in her."

"You didn't tell the guys did you?"

"I couldn't, I just made up something along the lines of him being my teacher."

Buffy changes Tia into her nightclothes and tucks her into the bed.

"Mommy where you going?"

"Downstairs I'll be back in a minute." With that Tia feel asleep again and the sisters walked out the room. Buffy looked at the little girl in her bed and smiled.


	3. Lets go to the park

The sisters walked down the stairs together, Buffy was expecting to be met with the glaring eyes of her mother but instead Joyce and Lily were sitting talking. Joyce turns to see Buffy and Dawn "Come on, sit down." Buffy sits where she sat earlier while Dawn sits by Lily on the floor, "What did you tell them?"

"Some rubbish about him being my teacher." Buffy doesn't make eye contact, just looks at her hands that are playing with the hem on her top.

"Buffy why didn't you tell them the truth? Do you still blame yourself?"

Buffy doesn't move, "I have to call someone" she gets up; goes to the phone in the kitchen, she picks it up and dials. Joyce wished that Buffy saw it wasn't her fault, but if hours upon hours with a therapist didn't help she didn't know what would.

"Hello, Angel investigations, we help the helpless…"

"Cordelia it's me where's Angel?"

"Oh hi Buffy I'll get him" through the phone Buffy can hear Cordelia calling Angel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angel it's me. Um I need you to come to Sunnydale, is that ok?"

"Yeah sure, is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong I just need to tell you something and I can't tell you over the phone."

"Ok I'm getting worried, you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, when do you think you will get here?"

"I'll be there tomorrow night."

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Yeah Bye" they hang up and both say 'I love you', God they wished they could be together, like they way they use to be, their hearts needed each other and when they see each other or even talk to each other the pain comes flooding back.

Buffy walks back into the living door "I'm tied I'm gonna go to bed."

"Who did you call?" Dawn asked.

"No one" Buffy walks into her room. Tia is still asleep with Mr. Gordo in her arms, Buffy smiles, she remembers a picture of when she was around Tia age, she was asleep in her bed hugging Mr. Gordo just like Tia was now. She grabs some shorts and a top gets change into them, and then climbs in the bed rapping her arms around Tia, she fell asleep knowing her baby is safe.

When Buffy woke up Tia wasn't in her arms, but Buffy saw two little feet, she sat up and moved the duvet. She saw Tia had turned around and that she was almost falling off the bed but amazingly she still had Mr. Gordo in her tiny hands. Buffy pulls her back on to the bed, then gets up to get dressed, when she comes back into her bedroom after having a shower she sees Tia is awake, searching though the bag that Dawn took to the room yesterday, "What you looking for baby?"

"My white and pink striped top, it's my favourite one." She says with a wine in her voice.

"I'm sure it'll turn up I think we have another 50 bags of yours we have to get from Lily's car."

"It wasn't that many bags"

"Come on lets have breakfast then we will find the top ok?" Tia nods and grabs Buffy's hand they walk to the kitchen on the way they see that Lily had slept on the sofa. In the kitchen Buffy just had a drink while Tia had a bowl of cereal. Lily walks in to the kitchen stretching her back, "Morning, good sleep?" Buffy slightly laughs at the sight of her aunt trying to work the pain out her back. "Um where are your car keys? Tia wants one of her tops and it's not in the bag upstairs."

"In my handbag," she gets them and passes them to Buffy, "Let me guess her pink and white striped top," Buffy nods "Yeah that's her favourite." Buffy goes to walk out the door when Lily adds, "Don't damage my car like you did to your mom's." Buffy shakes her head; rolling her eyes and goes to get the other bags. She walks in a few minutes later carrying about 10 bags, dumping them on the floor "How many clothes does she have?"

"I take her shopping a lot."

"She hates shopping, well she did the last time I saw her." She looks at the floor, feeling ashamed that she knew very little about her own daughter, while the adults are talking Tia's head follows the conversation. After Buffy and Lily had taken all of Tia's stuff to Buffy's room Lily decided to go to the shops, seeing how they were out of milk, she also wanted to look around Sunnydale. When Buffy walked into the kitchen Tia had finished her breakfast, she was waiting quietly for her mother to come back. Buffy couldn't help but smile, Tia was so good and well behaved Buffy often wonder if Tia would be like this if Buffy had brought her up. Buffy just smiles; picks up the little girl, who wraps her arms around Buffy's neck. On the way to Buffy's room she sees Dawn watching TV and notices that her Joyce's coat had gone from the rack. "Mom gone to work?" Dawn nods "Ok." Then she continues on her way but to the room.

In the room Tia was dressed and Buffy was doing her hair in bunchy French plates, "There all done."

"When are the other people coming over?"

"Whenever you want, but I thought we could spend the day together then go to the park with my friends, and then I want you to meet another person. How does that sound? Good?"

Tia nodded, Buffy knew she was shy when there was too many people around her that she didn't know and didn't trust but Buffy was hoping when they go to the park she would trust the gang a lot more. "The person you'll be meeting is very nice," she pulls Tia onto her lap; looking into her eye "he looks after me and I'm sure he will love you. Come on lets go watch T.V with Dawn." They walk down the stairs and Dawn hears them coming, she flicks the cannel over quickly which Buffy sees, they sit down Tia on Buffy's lap again,

"So what you watching?" Buffy asks her sister that's growing up to fast,

"Huh? Oh, um nothing"

"Yeah, ok" she raises her eyebrows and Dawn knows that Buffy knew what she was watching, blushed and then turns back to the T.V.

Buffy wasn't socked at her sister, she was a teenager its what they did, if Joyce knew what Buffy and Angel got up to she would of properly locked Buffy in her room forever, Buffy smiles at the memories that came back to her.

They spend hours in front of the T.V, just relaxing; Lily had come back home and was now watching with them. Buffy looks at the clock it 2 o'clock, "Tia, you want to go to the park with me and everyone?" she nods "Tia you listening to me?" no answer, Buffy smiles then tickles her, she bursts into laughter and falls sideways so she is laying over dawn, with her legs are kicking. _Always so ticklish, at least I know one thing about her. _She stops and waits for Tia to calm down; when she has "You want to go to the park?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. You go get your shoes on and I'll tell the guys to meet us there." Tia gets up running upstairs to get her shoes while Buffy walks to the phone punching in the magic box number she knew everyone would be there, the phone rings a few times and then Giles picks up "Hello magic box."

"Hey it's me. Are the guys there?"

"Buffy of course they are here. Would you like to talk to anyone?"

"Not really, you can ask em if they wanna met me and Tia at the park in about 10 minute?"

"Ok." Through the phone she can hear Giles asking them, "Yes Buffy we will meet you there."

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

They hung up, the gang get ready to go while Buffy walks back into the living room, "you two wanna come with us?" they both shake her head, "ok" she starts to go upstairs as Tia walks down stairs, "You ready princess?" She nods walking down the rest of the stairs and they walk out the house, it was a warm day so they didn't bother taking their coats and the other reason that Tia would takes hers off as soon as her got to the park.


	4. The real explaination

At the park Tia was having fun and she was playing with a few people, Buffy smiles, her daughter could just walk up to someone and they would love her. The scoobies were sitting on a bench talking about Tia and how she knew about the demons,

"I didn't tell her, she just knew, I think it is that she has some slayer blood in her. But she does get bad nightmare sometimes, a bit like when I have the visions but I understand mine she doesn't understand hers so I usually say that I'll protect her then the next night she has a dream where I kill the demons."

"Has she ever seen a vampire or demon?" Willow asks

"No, not that I know of."

"AWWWW" Buffy looks over to see Tia has fallen over again and then has got back up and continued playing. They stayed there for a few hours until it was six o'clock then they walked back to Buffy house, Tia was tired so Buffy carried her while she had a little nap on Buffy's shoulder.

"Buffy you ok?" Xander asks see Buffy was looking at her watch and biting her lip.

"Yeah I'm fine" _why am I so nervous my mate believed the story about the father why wouldn't Angel._

They got back to her house and when they were in the house Tia had woken up and was now hyper again running around the house. They gang sit in the living room with Joyce and Lily. "Mom where's Dawn?"

"Up in her room Honey. Everything ok? Where's Tia?"

"She's running around like a headless chicken." At that Tia runs up behind Buffy and stops, looking at her funny.

"I'm not a headless chicken" then tries to run off again but Buffy grabs her picking her up.

"Come on we better see it you still have your knees." To her mom who was wondering what Buffy meant "She fell over a lot" she walks to the kitchen placing Tia on the counter then grabbing one of her legs, rolling her trouser leg up to see it her knee was cut. It only had a little graze on it "Does it hurt?" Tia shakes her head; then Buffy looks at the other on which had a bruise on it, "does this one hurt?" she shakes her head again.

"Mommy when is that person getting here?"

"Soon" she picks Tia up and puts her on the floor to run around as her wants. Buffy walk into the living room where everyone it talking. She sits next to her mom "She ok?"

"Yeah only a little bruise and graze nothing bad."

"She's strong like you." Buffy smiles, then there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" she walks to the door taking a deep breath; opens the door "Hey."

"Hey" she gestures for him to come in and he does.

"Thanks for coming."

"Who is it Buffy?" Joyce asks from the other room.

"Its Angel we're going to be in the dining room."

"Okay"

They walk into the room and Buffy doesn't make eye contact she just looks at the floor and plays with the hem of her top.

"It's good to see you, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Um it's really difficult, but I have um, Angel I have a daughter." She looks at him, he's staring at her, shocked.

"Ooookay, um where is she."

Buffy calls Tia who by this time has sat on Xander's lap and was watching T.V again, when she hears her mother call for her, she looks up and Xander helps her down off his lap, she slowly walks to the dining room where she heard her mother calling her, when she gets there she see a big man, but he isn't scary. She smile up as him, "Hi" Angel smiles at her then bends down to her level, "Hello, I hear Tia is your name it very beautiful, just like you and your mommy." Her smile gets bigger then looks to Buffy. Angel follows her eyes and looks at Buffy as well then stands up to his normal height.

"Tia why don't you go back to grandma and we will be in soon."

"Ok," she walks back into the living room.

"She really is beautiful Buffy."

"Thanks. I guess you want to know who? What? When? Where? And why?"

"A little. Yeah "

"I think it's best if you sit down" he does "ok um where to start? Ok I was 14 when I had her, her father is…was my teacher and now he is in prison but is getting out next month, that why Tia is here I don't want him near her-"

Angel cuts her off "You're lying."

"What? No I'm not"

"Yes you are. You're scared of telling me the truth. What happened?" Raising his voice, everyone looks to the dining room. Buffy has tears in her eyes and doesn't look at Angel "TELL ME" he say in a growl, the tears in her eyes are almost over flowing, "BUFFY"

"I WAS RAPED" the tears roll down her face, she looks at the floor, Angel is filled with anger for the person that hurt his girl, guilt for bringing it out like this, and love, he wanted to protect her more than ever now.

"Come on Tia lets go play upstairs." Joyce picks her up and walks up the stairs followed by Lily.

"What are they talking about?" Tia ask then notices her mother crying. "Mommy?"

"She's ok Tia she just need to talk to her friends."

When they are gone everyone has moved into the dining room and Buffy still hasn't looked at Angel or the scoobies.

"Buffy, look at me." Angel puts his finger under Buffy's chin and makes her look at him. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet from the tears. "What happened? Tell me."

She look at him and her friends then to the floor again "I was 14 in the metal hospital and he was a doctor there."

"Metal hospital?" Giles wonders why Buffy was where.

"It was just after I was called as the slayer, I told my patents about the vampires and they thought there was something seriously wrong with me, so they sent me to a clinic. I was there for 4 months. It was the first night I was in there that he raped me. I was tied to the bed to stop me fighting them and I was drugged to help me sleep, but he come in my room and gave me double the normal amount, as I was the slayer it didn't knock me out just made me light headed, he did that so I wouldn't remember but I did. That's when I decided to shut up about the vampires but there was still 4 months of test to make sure that I wasn't insane. So by the time I got out I was 4 months gone. I didn't tell anyone but mom soon picked up on it as I would spend an hour every morning throwing up. Then when I told her that I was raped I was 6 month gone that's when the court stuff started and the only proof they would have of him raping me was Tia's DNA so when she was born they did a DNA test and sent him to prison for 20 years for a number of different things. But somehow he is getting out after 5 years." She had tears rolling down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop. Angel moves to her and wraps her in his arms, the gang stand their shocked, their best friend had been raped as a child and yet they didn't know a single thing about it.

"Shh I'm here. He can never hurt you or Tia again and if he tries I'm going to kill him." She looks at him.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"No why would I be? It's not your fault, you don't think it's your fault do you?"

"It is my fault, I was the one that told my parents about the vampires and I'm the one that didn't fight back."

"Buffy you couldn't. Like you said you were drugged and tied up. None of this is your fault" Buffy looks at Angel and the others.

"I don't want her knowing and I don't want you hating her for what her father did. She's the only good thing that came out of this."

"She looks just like you" Angel says to her; there is a small smile on her face now.

"Ok that's another good thing." Angel dries her cheek and eyes with his hand.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	5. You staying?

hi sorry for the long time it took for me to update but my computer broke :( but here's chapter 5 enjoy. review please. Be kind=D

disclaimer: Joss rocks and everything belongs to him.

The scoobies had moved into the living room. Buffy had explained the court stuff. Throughout all this Angel had Buffy on his lap; arms around her waist and hands held and playing with her hands Angel had noticed that she was wearing the Claddagh ring he gave her. He didn't wear his; he didn't want her to feel like he still had a hold over her. She didn't know this but he did wear his ring, on a chain around his neck that he never took off. It didn't matter if they still wore the ring or not deep down they both knew they belong to each other. "You staying here for a while?"

The sweet sound of her voice brought him out of this thoughts "Huh? Oh yes, well if you want me to" she nods leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling sleepy.

Giles stands "Yes well we better go."

"You said that last night." Buffy points out, "Don't you like being here?" she asks jokingly.

"Of course I like being here but you look tired and I'm sure Tia hasn't had a good night's sleep in a few days."

"Ok" she agrees to them leaving.

They all got up and left, Buffy looks at Angel, "You staying here with me?"

He nods "If you want." She smiles. Joyce walks down the stairs hearing the front down open and then shutting.

"Buffy you going to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Tia fell asleep in my bed, so did lily."

"Awwww sweet. So where you going to sleep." She says teasing her mother then off her moms look "Ok I'll get her after we're changed." They start up the stairs when Joyce calls Buffy, she turns to see Joyce patting the seat next to her on the sofa, knowing she wanted to talk she turned to Angel "I'll meet you up there." He smile then continues up the stairs. Buffy walks over to her mom. Not sitting down. Joyce looks at Buffy seeing her eyes were red from crying, "So how was it?"

"Mom!" she wines. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Buffy you have said no too many times now. I just want to know how they took it."

"Angel was angry, Willow, Xander and Giles felt really bad for me and Anya and Tara were just, sad."

Joyce stands pulling Buffy into a hug. "Mom I'm fine. I feel better now they know" Joyce still doesn't let go "Mom!" Buffy wines more.

"I know your fine but I need hugs too." After a little longer they hug then let go.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Buffy don't forget to get Tia." Buffy rolls her eyes "And don't forget you two can't do anything with Tia in the room."

"Mother, as if I would. Besides we can't even though we wan-" she stops herself from saying her and Angel wanted to do more than sleep, but Joyce knew. "Night mom." When she gets to her room Angel was looking at her dressing table, there was a lot of pictures of Buffy with her friends but he was holding one of Buffy and Tia, he notices her coming and turns to her hold up the picture, "didn't anyone ask who she was?"

"Of course, I said she was my little cousin and that we looked the same because our moms look the same. You going to be comfy in that" looking at his cloths. He was in tight jeans and a black T-shirt.

"I'll be fine."

She shakes her head, "You wearing boxers?" he nods "then just wear them. Your be more comfy and Tia so young she doesn't care if your topless. Me on the other hand, well I like your body." Angel looks at the floor but Buffy saw sorrow in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing it's just." Looking at her "This is going to sound really selfish but I'm kinda sad I didn't take your virginity."

"Angel, in my eyes you did take it. You're the first guy I chose to be with, you're the one that showed me the pleasures of being with someone. I love you I have never stopped." Pause "Any ways I'm tired so I'm going to get changed and then get Tia" she grabs some PJs and gets into them; they are shorts with a T-shirt, while Angel took of his top and jeans. "I think it best if you sleep this with side of the bed." Pointing to the side furthest way from the window. He got into bed feeling relax just by being close with Buffy again. Buffy gets to Joyce's room seeing Tia was curled up in a ball while Lily was laying behind her. _This will be tricky. _Buffy had to get Tia without waking Lily. So she slide her arms under Tia lifting her up and like Tia knew what was happening she straighten out a bit so Buffy didn't drop her. When she got to her room Angel had pulled the curtains and pulled the duvet back for Buffy and Tia. Buffy places Tia on the other side a curls up in-between her love and child. She was safe and so was Tia. Angel would protect her forever and everyone knew it. Angel flicked the light off that was next to the bed and wrapped an arm around Buffy waist; holding one of her hand while Buffy had Tia pulled close to her.

"I love you both." Buffy whispers then falls asleep.

"I love you to, and you Tia. Forever." Closing his eyes he falls asleep happily for the first time in a long while.


	6. Shopping

Here you go here is another chapter. Reviews please. and there is a top that looks like the one Buffy bought. I wanted to put it in this because i really want it. lol and I couldn't think of anything else at the time.

Disclaimer: still belongs to Joss apart from Tia she is mine and Daryl's.

In the morning Buffy woke up to find Tia and Angel gone. She sits up to see the curtains are still pulled and there was no dust where Angel was laying so it was obvious that he was downstairs and that Tia was with him.

She climbs out of bed and walks down to the kitchen. When she looks in she sees that Angel is trying to make breakfast but Tia is on his back. This making it hard for him to move without dropping her. Buffy smiles at this sight. They haven't seen her so she walks up and picks Tia off his back. "That better?"

"A little. Did we wake you?" she shakes her head placing Tia onto a seat and then sits down next to her as Angel finishes making the breakfast. "You hungry?" he asks putting the last bits on the plates.

"Not really. I mean sure a little but I won't be able to eat this." There was a huge plate of food in front her that was about three times the size she usually eats.

"You need to eat." Angel says, she was very skinny, skinnier then last time he saw her.

"I do eat. Why are you saying this?"

"It's just you look skinnier and last night I woke up to hear you stomach growling."

"Angel it was a busy day yesterday. I was scared, that why I didn't eat much. I'm fine. Trust me." He smiled at her. He did trust her so he left it at that.

By the time they had finished this conversation Tia had eaten half her plate of food.

"Tia slow down. Are you starved?"

"No mommy. Sorry mommy." And then she continued to eat.

It was mid day and all the curtains where still shut so Angel didn't combust. Tia had asked why they were shut and the only reason Buffy could think of was so they could watch a film. This was a bad move seeing how Buffy and Angel was stuck watching children movies all day. Joyce had gone to work taking Lily with her and Dawn was at school.

"Mommy?" Tia ask turning around on Buffy lap.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go out somewhere, I'm bored"

"Yeah, why don't you two go to the mall and buy an outfit to wear to dinner." Angel says.

"We're going out for dinner?" Buffy asked Angel, she couldn't remember anything about it.

"We are now. You, me Tia, the scoobies and your family."

"Yeah right. We can't afford it."

"That's why I'm paying for it all, including the new clothes you are going to buy." Buffy didn't move she just stared at him. "Buffy I have my own business. It's OK."

"I just don't like taking money from people."

"You're not taking I'm giving."

"Thank you." She looks at him as Tia jumps off Buffy lap and onto Angels hugging him.

"Thank you Angel."

"Well you two better get going."

"You not coming." Tia getting sad that Angel wouldn't go with her and her mom.

"Nope he has to arrange the table and everything for tonight." Buffy says standing up grabbing Tia as well placing her on the floor, "go get your shoes on and grab a jacket." Tia runs up stairs and into hers' and Buffy's room.

Angel stands placing his arms around her waist "I want you to buy some clothess that are bright and summery."

"Ok. How about neon pink socks with a orange tutu and yellow top." She smiles at him.

"If you want." He leans down kissing her head.

"Mommy I'm ready." Tia is standing about 4 steps from the bottom on the stair chase; looking over the banister.

"Ok well we'll be back soon." He nods and hands her a credit card out of his jacket while she puts her jacket on. "You have a credit card. You know you should never give a girl and credit card right? We will spend until we can't carry anymore, then we buy someone to carry it for us."

"Just take it." She does. "Don't spend more than $1000."

"Really." Buffy getting excited at the thought of how many clothes she could get with that money, then she remembers that most her clothes get ruined. "Angel don't tempt me. My clothes get ripped and everything, I don't want to spend loads of money on them to get ruined."

"Ok" she walks to the door and Tia starts walking down the rest of the stairs but trips, almost falling down the rest of the stairs but Buffy grabs her and places her on her hip.

"You ok?" Tia nods.

"Buffy, be careful." Angel says.

"You don't need to tell me." Meaning that it's Tia that needs to be careful. "Bye"

"Bye" he kisses them both on the head and they go. He watches them go and couldn't believe the 15-year girl he fell in love with was now this extraordinary women he loved with all his heart.

At the mall Buffy first got Tia's outfit for the night. A blue dress with purple flower on it. She had little shoes to match and a black Alice band with a butterfly on it that Tia had fallen in love with. She also wanted a cute little bag that Buffy couldn't refuse buying either. Buffy had thought Tia would complain about having to go shopping for Buffy clothes but instead she kept pointing out clothes that Buffy really liked. In the end she bought a short skirt, which was black, she said she wouldn't wear black but how couldn't she not wear black? It looked good on her, she also bought a gothic looking top with a heart on it, the heart had barbed wire around it and angel wings coming off the back. She thought it suited her and Angel well. She also got black-heeled shoes. When they were looking around Buffy found neon colored socks and she had to tease Angel. She had found the pink neon sock, orange tutu and yellow top and bought them. She would let Angel decide what outfits she would wear tonight. When they were buying the stuff it was three o'clock so they went home after.

When they got home Joyce, Lily and Dawn where in the living room talking about Angel. Buffy walks in with the few bags and Tia runs in jumping on Angel's lap.

"Hey what did you buy?" Angel asks the smaller version of Buffy.

"She isn't going to tell you it going to be a surprise. You'll see later. "

She takes the bags upstairs will Tia takes her shoes off and throws them into the hall while Buffy walks down the stairs. "Tia don't throw your stuff around the house." She says firmly while picking them up placing them neatly by the door. Then joins everyone.

"Buffy did she complain a lot?" Lily asks Buffy.

"Nah she was good. She actually found the cloths for me." Turning to Angel "What times dinner?"

"About six so you got a few hour left to get ready."

"I don't take 3 hours to get ready." She looks at him shocked then adds, "Dawn takes the longest."

"HEY!"

"Shh." Joyce says to her daughter noticing her grand child has fallen asleep sucking her thump, she is curled up on Angel's chest.

Buffy looks and smile then gets up grabbing a camera taking a picture of the one of the best sights she has ever seen.

"Come on let's get her upstairs." Angel nods picking the tiny girl up in his arms and follows Buffy upstairs. Angel places her on the bed and takes off her jacket with Buffy watching by the door. When the jacket is off her covers her with a blanket and walks over to Buffy who looks sad.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt her right?"

She smiles at his concern and then says "No. But I'm scared you're going to."

"What? No Buffy I'll never hurt her or you. I love you both."

"I know, but you're going to leave again. She grown so attached to you and when you leave she will miss you."

"I'm not leaving. Ever."

"Angel we both know you have to. You have your business. We can't be together." She is still looking at Tia and won't make eye contact with him until he lifts her chin up and then he sees the tears in her eyes.

He pulls his necklace out with the claddagh ring on it and holds Buffy's hand that has the ring on it and kisses the ring while still holding his own. "I am never leaving you again. Not now and not in a year, not ever. You're mine Buffy and I'm yours. Leaving you killed me; it hurt so much. I can't do it again." He places his forehead against hers and says quietly so only a slayer could hear it.

"You're my girl Buffy. Always"


	7. Dinner and panic attacks

The painful secret chapter 7

A few hours later Buffy walked into her room to see Tia was still asleep. She softly shakes Tia waking her up. "Come on sleepy. Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Tia sits up and watches her mom getting the clothes out that they bought earlier.

"The dinner. Remember? We have an hour to get ready."

Then she remembers "Oh yeah. I want my dress." Buffy passes the dress to her. Then places all the rest of the clothes on the bed. "Mommy are you really going to wear them weird colored clothes?" Buffy's smile grows.

"Maybe, if Angel wants me to. We'll get you ready first." They both get ready. Tia looked the cutest and Buffy, well she was glad Angel would love her no matter what. They walk down the stairs to see Lily and Joyce were both ready with Angel and were just waiting for the girls. They walk down the stairs and the grownups all laughed.

"Honey what are you wearing?" Joyce asks Buffy.

"Well Angel said he wanted something bright."

"I didn't think you would actually wear that or even find that." Angel says.

"So what you don't want me to wear it."

"If you want to that's fine with me." She could tell by his face it wasn't the best outfit.

"Don't worry I bought something else. But what do you think of Tia? Little princess if you ask me." Everyone looks at Tia who is holding onto Buffy's hand.

"You're adorable." Angel says taking her hand and twirling her around it circles and then he picks her up. Buffy smiles and gets lost in the sight of her daughter and her one true love, she is only brought out of her thoughts when Joyce says, "Well Buffy when you go up tell Dawn she only has thirty minute before we leave."

"Ok" she goes back up stairs leaving Tia with Angel. She knocks on Dawns door and then opens it to see her fighting with her hair. "Hey, we only have thirty minute before we get going. Do you want help?"

Dawn just looks at her. Buffy walked to her taking the brush out of Dawn's hand and brushing the long brown hair out straight then sliding a clip in on one side to keep Dawn's hair of her face.

"Thanks"

"That's ok. I better go get ready."

"I agree." She giggles.

Thirty minutes later Buffy walked down the stairs to see everyone was still waiting for Dawn.

"DAWN! Get your but down here." This drew everyone's attention to Buffy. Angel's eyes grew wide.

"Buffy. Your beautiful."

She turns to see him now standing by her, "Don't sound to surprised will you?" she says sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just thought the everyday you was the most beautiful you in the world and now you have just out done yourself."

"Thanks I guess."

Dawn come down the stairs not looking any different from when Buffy saw her.

"I'm ready."

"Ok let's go then." Everyone walks out the house and to the cars. Buffy, Angel and Tia went in Angel's car while the other three went in Joyce's. At the restaurant Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Giles was waiting.

"HI!" Tia ran over to the guys and jumped into Xander's arms.

"Hey little Buffy." Xander says supporting her in his arms.

"That's a pretty dress Tia." Willow says which makes a smile grow on the small face. When everyone is there they go in and get their seats. They sit at a round table with Tia in the middle of Buffy and Angel then the rest sitting around the table.

It was about nine o'clock when everyone has finished their food. Apart from Tia who had only a little bit left to finish. Buffy had kept rubbing her eyes and had made them red, which no one noticed apart from Angel.

"What wrong? You tired?" Buffy nods at Angel. "Don't worry. We'll get home, curl up in bed and have a peaceful night." They smile. Buffy loved sleeping with Angel next to her. It's only happened a few times but every time she felt relaxed and safe. His cool body next to hers; his strong arms protecting her and now her daughter as well, it was paradise.

Throughout the night the Scooby gang got to know Lily and had started to discuss thing that Tia does and that Buffy use to do, most of them embarrassing; when Buffy had heard enough she ask Angel if they could leave and Angel agreed.

They got to the house with Tia still wide awake; Joyce said they would be home soon so Angel left money to pay for everything.

"Was that true?" Angel asks Buffy as they walk into the house and sat down on the sofa for a minute.

"Is what true?" she looks at him.

"That you use to run around the house naked and won't put on your clothes; that you wouldn't let any of your food touch; that you would fall down the stairs at least once a day; that-"

"Yes ok it is and don't mention is again. It's bad enough that Willow and Xander found out about me going in for swimsuit competitions- you didn't need to know that."

"Really? That I would of liked to see."

"Yeah well that's in the past. I don't like my mom telling my mates embarrassing stories about me."

"Buffy everyone has embarrassing stories about them. In a few years you'll be embarrassing Tia with stories about her. It's normal."

"Yeah but I didn't grow up normal."

"You grew up perfect." They were holding hands and looked into each other's eyes, their faces grow closer and the lips slightly touched but…

"MOM!" coming from upstairs, Tia was shouting and straight away Buffy and Angel run up the stairs to find Tia on Buffy's bed. Buffy walked over to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong?"

"There was a spider." Buffy sighed,

"Is that it?" Tia nods "Oh, thank god" Buffy tries to put Tia on the floor but she won't let go. "Tia it's a spider." Still she wouldn't let go. So Buffy placed her back on the bed. "Where is it?" Tia points to the wall by the window. Angel grabs it and then throws it out side.

"Your mom is back." He saw the three women walk up the path to the house.

"Ok, well can you make drinks for us all while I get Tia into bed." Angel nods and leaves the room. As he walks down the stairs he remembers that him and Buffy had almost kissed, already it was happening. What if they went too far? No. They couldn't. He won't let it happen. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, mostly Buffy and Tia. They had given him back the light he missed and he wouldn't destroy that.

Tia was still on the bed as Buffy grabs her nightclothes, "Mommy? Are you and Angel boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Buffy didn't know how to answer, on some level they will always be going out, no matter if they were with other people they would always drop everything for each other. "Mommy?"

"Sorry. Um, no we're not." Buffy saw the disappointment on Tia's face. Tia never had a father and with the way things were going she would never have a father. Angel is out of bound and Riley had gone, as for her real father he would never get near her. This reminded Buffy that he was getting out of prison and she felt sick, dizzy and scared. She changed Tia and tucked her under the covers; kissing her on the head. "I'll be back soon." She walks out the room and shuts the door. Standing there for a minute she has a lump coming up her throat and it keeps coming. She rushes to the toilet and is sick. When there is nothing left to come she sits back on the cool floor.

"Hey Angel. Where's Buffy and Tia?" Dawn ask Angel when she sees him in the kitchen.

"Upstairs. Buffy's putting Tia in bed. I'm making drinks what do you want?"

"Nothing thanks." she walks back into the living room and sits next to her mom shortly followed by Angel with all the drinks.

"Buffy not down here yet?" Angel says not seeing Buffy down there. "I'll go see where she is." He walks up the stairs and to Buffy's room; opening the door slowly he sees Tia asleep, but no Buffy so he shuts the door. He turns around and then hears crying, Buffy crying. "Buffy?" he opens the bathroom door to see Buffy sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. He sits down next to her wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong baby? Tell please"

Her body shakes but she quietly says, "I'm scared" Angel turns her so they are face to face and he lifts her chin.

"Of what? You're safe, Tia is too."

She shakes her head a little, "No we're not. His going to hurt her, hell he already is."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Angel realised who she meet. Angel wanted to kill him for touching Buffy.

"What do you mean 'he is already hurting Tia'?" he is trying to keep his demon under control and it's so hard but Angel won't let it out.

"She asked if we were going out. I said no and the look on her face. She always wanted a father, someone to protect her. You know, a dad to tell her that no guy is good enough for her. She won't have a father because me and you are a no no and my other boyfriends weren't anything special and her real father is a rapist that's in prison who is getting out next month and what if he found her. He will hurt her I don't want him near her and-" she is panicking so much her word blend together.

"Buffy breathe calm down. Your having a panic attack and there is no reason to." He pauses; Buffy was pale and now heavy breathing. "Just breathe. Yes, you and me can't do anything but that doesn't mean I don't wanna be a father to her. I love her. I love you both and _he _will not get near you two. Forget about him."

"I can't. His always going to be there. His fingers are always going to be over my body. Tia will always be wondering who her real father is and I can't just say-"

"Buffy breathe!" Angel cuts in. She is panicking too much. Her breathing was uneven and she was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He holds her by her arms, they are still both on the floor, and he looks into her eyes "Look at me. I will never let him near you. I will kill him if he hurts you or Tia. I promise." This seems to relax her a little. She was shaking still but she wasn't as dizzy. "I'm going to get you a drink of water and then be back ok." She nods and he gets up to go get the drink.

"Where is she?" Joyce asks Angel.

"Um, she's in the bathroom. She doesn't look to good so I'm going to put her in bed."

"What's wrong with her?" she asks getting more worried.

"She was having a panic attack about _him_" and he continues to the kitchen and gets the drink while Joyce runs upstairs and to the bathroom where Buffy was still on the floor.

"Honey?"

"I'm ok mom" Joyce sits next to her oldest daughter and holds her hand.

"Is this the first one?" Buffy nods. She use to have panic attacks after she was raped. Joyce only saw them when she came out the metal hospital and they were bad, Buffy had fainted twice because the lack of oxygen. As her pregnancy went on she had more and more. But when she had Tia they stopped. Until now. Angel came back and handed Buffy the drink, which she took and sipped at it.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go to bed." Angel helps her stand and then holds onto her. Joyce kisses her on the forehead. As Angel takes her to their room. She gets into bed and cuddles Tia while Angel climbs in behind her. She doesn't feel his cold skin against her, she feels material.

"When did you get clothes?" she whispers.

"I had them in the car but I forgot about them, but when we got in the car earlier I saw them." He whispers back and then kisses her behind her ear. Angel had his hands on her waist feeling it rise and fall. Her breathing had gone back to normal which he was happy about.

Buffy tried to move her arms, couldn't. Tried moving her legs, couldn't. She looked around; all she could see was white. White walls, white ceiling and white clothes. Where was she? She saw the door and there were locks on it. The small widow had bars on it. The door opens. _No! _Buffy think and then before she can think of anything else there is a needle in her arm. She scream and tries to get out of these restrains but nothing happens. She saw the man climb on the bed and straddle her hips. He slides his hands up her belly under her top. He rests his hand over her breasts, squeezes them and she screams. One punch to her cheek, then he grabs her arms.

"Shut up, Buffy!"

"Buffy!" Her eyes shoot open to see Angels said her name and that his hands are on her arms with Tia sitting the other side of the bed. Buffy pushes his hands away and rushes to the bathroom to be sick again.

"Mommy?"

"Stay here Tia, mommy just isn't feeling to good." Angel follows her after grabbing the water off the dresser. "You ok?" Buffy nods from the same place she sat on earlier. "What happened?" Taking a seat next to her. Giving her the drink. "You're shaking still."

She takes a sip and then puts the drink on the floor "I'm fine" obviously she wasn't.

"You don't scream like that when you're fine. What did you see?" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did I scream loud?"

"Not very loud. Just Tia and me heard you. Tell what happened."

She shacks her head, "Mommy?" Tia was standing by the door.

"I'm ok baby." Buffy gets up walks over to her and picks her up giving her a cuddle and walks back to her room followed by Angel. He watches them climb into bed leaving space for him. Buffy stokes Tia's hair; her eyes wide while Tia's are closed. What was going on in Buffy head? Angel needed to know. He hated not being able to help her. He would talk to her tomorrow; he understood that she didn't want to talk about this in front of Tia. So he wrapped his arms around the two girls and rested his head on Buffy's. "You're mine and you're safe." With Angel saying loving thing in her ear she was able to fall back to sleep and didn't have any more nightmares. That night.


	8. Ice cream and hyperness

hi sorry I haven't updated I was going to update every 2 days but it didn't work cos i started my job (baby - sitting) and I don't get time to write. But here is the next chapter.

and again I'm sorry for any mistakes in it. Please no more flames about them i know they are there i just cant find em. hahaha.

so enjoy =D

Warning (kinda): yeah from here on it might get a little more sexy. haven't decided completely yet.

Buffy woke up with Tia and Angel either side of her. Both asleep, still. Tia's hair was a mess and she was half way down the bed. Buffy felt a pain in her leg. She had felt Tia moving around a lot last night so she must have kicked Buffy. If that had happened Tia has one strong kick. Buffy looked at the clock next to the bed. It was half past six almost. Her mom and sister would be getting up soon to go to work and school. Lily would be… Buffy didn't know what lily would do. Buffy sits up and climbs off the bed not waking up the other people in the bed. She goes to the bathroom to look at herself. She felt terrible. Last night had started well but ended bad. No wonder Tia was moving all last night. She could fell how tense Buffy was. Oh god, now Buffy was affecting her daughter. She had to do something about how she was feeling. What though? She didn't know.

When she was done in the bathroom she goes back to her bedroom to see that Tia had curled up in Angel's arms. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Well she was to Buffy and she hoped it was true for Angel too. She goes to the table and gets her camera taking a picture of them. Then she goes downstairs and makes a drink. She sits at the counter sipping at the drink; thinking of what was going to happen in less than a month. Would anything change?

She didn't know how long she was sitting there but her mom had walked and kissed her on the head bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" Buffy nods, looking at her drink in her hand. It was cold now.

"How long have been awake?"

"What time is it now?"

"Seven."

"Only half an hour." She looks at her drink again.

"Buffy? What's wrong? Is it the same thing as last night?" Even though everyone knew about the rape, no one would come out and say it. Buffy couldn't decide if that was better or if everyone just saying 'rape' was better.

"I don't know. Last night I had a dream, well nightmare, about it again. After all this time why would they come back?" Buffy finally looks at Joyce waiting for her answer.

"I don't know. It could be that Tia is here."

"No!" Buffy doesn't shout but it makes it clear that Tia isn't the reason for this. "When Tia was born they stopped. She helped me through it."

"Well then it is that he is getting out of prison next months and you're scared that he will get you." Buffy looks away. "He won't Buffy. You're strong. He won't hurt you."

"What do you mean I'm strong? Because I'm the slayer? If he tries anything again I'll be about to fight him off? I was the slayer when he did it to me in the first place."

"Things were different then."

"Because I was tied up and drugged." She says all knowingly. Her anger was rising and she didn't know why. "Mom I was so scared, I wouldn't of been able to fight him off if I wasn't tied up." Tear roll down her face slowly and Joyce moves to hug her.

"Buffy, you know that's not true. He won't do anything. He doesn't know where we are. He can't get you. Shhhhh." She tries to calm Buffy down but it doesn't work much.

"She's right Buffy." Angel says walking to Buffy. Joyce moves away to let Angel talk to her. "He won't get you. I won't let him. He'll be dead before he does anything to you or Tia." She nods the tear drying now. Angel wraps his arms around her and she places her head on his chest. Joyce saw the look in Angel's eyes when he was around Buffy. He loved her and he couldn't hide it.

"Where's Tia?" Buffy asked looking at Angel now.

"She's still asleep." Buffy nods.

"Well Buffy, me and Lily need to leave can you make sure Dawn leaves soon too?" She nods. Joyce walks up the stairs to get Lily and says bye to Dawn. Buffy sits there looking at her drink. She really needs to tip it away. Angel sits next to her. They didn't need to speak. The silence was calming. Buffy was thinking of Angel and if he meant what he had said. He was easy to believe. Angel was sitting thinking of how he could help her. Dawn comes down grabbing her lunch out the fridge.

"You two okay?" She asks seeing them both sitting doing nothing.

"We're fine." Buffy says looking at her. "You coming home after school?"

"No, I'm going over Janice's."

"Mom said you could?" Dawn nods. "Okay. See you later."

"Yeah, give Tia a kiss for me."

"Will do." Dawn leaves the house and goes to school. There was only Buffy, Angel and Tia there now.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Buffy looks at Angel. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Huh?" Buffy looks at him. "Sorry I was thinking."

"It's okay. What do you want to day?"

"Well I can't do much. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." As they were speaking Tia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Buffy senses Tia behind her, she turns around seeing her standing there, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and holding Mr. Gordo. She picks her up placing her on her lap. "Good morning sleepy."

"You okay now mommy?" She nods kissing her on the head.

"This is from Dawn." She kisses her again. Making her giggle a little.

"Where is aunty Dawn?"

"She had to go to school. Speaking of school we need to get you into one."

"Shouldn't you be at collage?" Angel asks.

"You trying to get rid of me? I know Tia is adorable but you can't have her all to yourself." She says smiling. "Nah, we have a holiday. Hey that's idea. Tia why don't we invite my friends around and you can get to know them better. Yeah?"

"Okay." She jumps off Buffy laps running upstairs to get dressed.

"That was easy." She smiles at Angel. Buffy then gets up as well. "I think we better go get dressed as well." He nods.

"You go first. Help Tia maybe." Buffy smile grows bigger. Tia might be six but she still got into a mess when getting dressed. When Buffy got to her room she saw Tia on the bed trying to push her head though a Sleeve. Buffy walks to her pulling it off. "Would you like some help?" Tia nods. "This what you want to wear?" Buffy was holding a long sleeve blue top. "It's going to be hot today. Maybe this would be better." She holds up a Baby blue top with flowers on it and a pair of denim shorts. Tia nods. Buffy dresses her and she runs off downstairs. Buffy then grabs her own clothes and gets changed. She wore a pair of black jeans and a gray top with 'New York City.' written on it. When she was done she put her hair up in pony tail and walked down stairs with a brush and a few hair band. She walks into the kitchen looking for Tia. She was sitting on a chair eating her breakfast, which Angel got out for her. Buffy then noticed Angel had just finished washing up. "You didn't have too."

"I like helping."

"Thanks. You can go get dressed now." He nods walking passed her kissing her on the head before leaving the room. "Right Tia how do you want your hair." Tia's hair hadn't been brushed yet and was a mess. Tia didn't answer just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, pony tail?" still nothing. Buffy sat down next to her. "What's wrong baby?"

"Why can't Angel be my daddy? Beth has a daddy and Claire." Buffy knew of the two girls. They were Tia friends from her school in L.A.

"Well Angel can't be your daddy because-" She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say the truth. "Things are just different with our family. Why do you need a daddy?"

Now Tia didn't know what to say. "Just because you don't call Angel daddy doesn't mean you don't love him or that he doesn't loves you."

"So Angel does love me?"

"Of course."

"Does he love you?"

"I think so." It's fair to say they will always love each other but was it as strong as it was before he left. Buffy wanted to know if he had moved on. She had tried but didn't get very fair, was it the same for him? This question has been annoying Buffy since he left. "Okay, so your hair. Pony tail?"

"Can I have a half up please?"

"Sure." Buffy puts Tia long, soft hair up. "We really need to get your hair cut."

Tia nods agreeing.

She finishes her breakfast then Angel comes down. Buffy wasn't sitting next to Tia but she was on the phone to Willow. Angel sat next to Tia. She was staring at him. "You okay?"

"Do you love mommy?"

He smiles looking at her in the living room. "Yeah I do. Why?"

"Mommy loves you to. Me too."

"I glad Tia. And you know what? I love you." She smiles at him and then Buffy comes in.

"Well the gang will be here shortly."

"What are we going to do?" Tia asked sweetly.

"Don't know. Talk. Watch T.V. play games. Why don't you go get some?" Tia nods running upstairs again but before she gets to the top of the stairs they here a bang. Then without a cry or a scream they hear Tia continue to run to their room.

"She just fell over, again." Buffy says looking at Angel questioning face.

"Oh. She okay?"

"She falls over to much to let it bother her."

"I wonder where she gets that from. Did you fall over a lot when you were younger?"

Buffy eyes grow dark and she feels sick. "Not really. The usually amount I guess. I think she gets it from… him. He was a clumsy bastard."

"She defiantly gets the strength from you. If she was anyone else's the falling would bother her." He says trying to make it clear that it Tia takes after Buffy the most. Buffy looks at her hands on the counter. "What you thinking?"

"Nothing." She says quickly moving to the living room picking objects up and putting them in their right place. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Angel follows her.

"What's wrong?" She doesn't answer just continues tidying, so he grabs her arms and makes him look at her. She has tears in her eyes. "Buffy, what? Did I say something?" she shakes her head. He had a feeling this was about last night. He wraps her in his arms trying to make her feel better before the tears fell. Tia was standing on the stairs watching.

"Mommy? Why are you upset again?" She says slowly walking to them.

"Just silly grown up stuff. They the games you want to play?" Tia was standing there with a few games in her hands. One of them Uno. "Tia you don't know how to play Uno."

"You and the people can teach me." She says so sweetly that your heart would melt. But Buffy knew her daughter. The voice she was using she was up to something.

"What are you after?"

"Nothing." Tia smile then walks to the sofa putting every down on it. Then sits down looking at them smile. Yep she was up to something. Buffy just hopes it isn't like last time. When Buffy when to see Tia after she started collage she had asked Buffy for a baby sister or brother. To begin with she put it down to every child wanting someone to look after and play with but Tia had continued to annoy her by wining about it. She then went on to help Buffy with everything and being very sweet like she was now. In the end Buffy found out she was acting like that to show she could help Buffy with the baby if she had one. Once Buffy heard Tia talking in her sleep and she said, "Mommy, when the baby comes, are you and Angel going to be looking after it more then me." It was strange because she had only told Lily about seeing Angel before going to theirs. It was when Angel had killed the Mohra demon. Strange thing where happening then. And maybe she got visions like Buffy, which was the only way Tia could have known about Angel. But she pushed it out of her head. But now, was Tia after a sister or brother again?

Tia didn't seem to remember anything about that, but then again it was two years ago so how could she.

They sit watching T.V. for a few minutes then the door went. Buffy gets up and opens it to let in Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara. Everyone was in the living room playing Uno. Tia had learnt to play quickly; then again it was an easy game. Buffy was sitting next and Angel and Tia sat on the other side of them on Xander's lap. She kept looking at Buffy and Angel, which they both noticed.

"Tia would you like something?" Angel asks.

Tia doesn't reply just looks down.

"Tia?" Buffy says making Tia give an answer.

"Why are you and Angel not together?" she says in babyish voice. "I know you both love each other and I don't understand why you can't be together and why Angel can't be my daddy." Her voice gets louder and files with more anger.

"Tia you have asked that too many times in that last day." Buffy says to her daughter. "Things with me and Angel are complicated and you won't understand it."

Tia pouts. "But that still doesn't explain why I don't have a dad. Every one of my friends has a dad and a mom. Even Amy has a mom and dad and they are divorced."

"Thing aren't like that with this family." Buffy tries to keep calm, knowing that this would end with Tia knowing the truth or a big argument between mother and daughter. No matter what, Tia would never find out the truth. She also didn't want to fight with her. What was she going to do?

"Tia." Angel stepped in. "It's not that you don't have a dad everyone has a dad, but you can't choose who they are. It just happens. Because the love people feel makes them family. Like all of us here. We are one family because we love each other a lot."

"So your saying when I have found my daddy I will know because how much I love him and how much he loves me?" Angel nods at Tia hoping she would drop this father thing. He knew it was mostly because of him it was coming out, and every time it did it hurt Buffy. He looked over to her and there was another set of tears in her eyes. He places a hand on her legs giving her silent support but she gets up and walks away into the kitchen. He looks at Tia who hadn't realised the pain in Buffy's eyes. He looks at the group. "Can you take Tia to the park I need to talk to Buffy." They nod.

"Aren't you going to come?" Tia says grabbing Angel's hand. Not once had she noticed he was cold.

"No. But I'll see you later." She says bye and holds Xander's hand as they leave.

Buffy sat still in the kitchen, staring out into the abyss, She heard the group take Tia out and she knew she would be safe so didn't bother stopping them.

"Buffy? I'm sorry."

"What for? _You_ haven't done anything."

"I'm not apologising for what Tia has said... although some of it is my fault. I'm apologising for what I'm going to say."

"If you know you're going to need to apologise, then why say it?"

"Because it will help you Buffy." He moves around the counter to look at her, face-to-face "Tell me everything, what happened."

Buffy simply said "No."

"Buffy, you keeping it bottled up isn't going to help. You need to talk about it. I bet you haven't been able to talk to anyone close to you."

"They didn't want to know." She wouldn't look at him. _Is he really going to make me think of that incident again? _He looks at her and she can see that he was right. "Mom and dad were busy a lot. They thought I was a slut that I had slept around without using protection."

"You said your mom knew you were raped."

"When I was six months gone, yeah. They only found out I was raped was because of school. They sent me to the counsellor and the person there called my mom telling her that I was showing symptoms of a rape victim. It took her a month to piece it together then she got me to tell her. Well it wasn't really me telling it was more of screaming and then crying. So she got the police involved I didn't want her too but dad told me that it would help. He was angry, I thought he wouldn't care."

"Why? His your dad of course he would care."

"Mom and dad weren't really having a good time. Arguing and all. Dad said a few times he hated me for getting pregnant and that I had put the family in a really hard place. But the police got the information they need and they got the guy that did it, his called Kevin J. Philli. He got sent down when they got Tia's D.N.A luckily he didn't do it to anyone else. Anyway I guess I should clean the house. It's kinda a mess now." She goes to get up but Angel grabs her wrist in a soft but firm grip. She looks at him. _He doesn't want to know more, right?_

"Sit down Buffy." She does after looking in his eyes. She could see he only wanted to help. "Tell me what happened. As much as you can. It's the small details that hurt Buffy. You have forgiven your mom for thinking that." She nods agree she had. "Now I don't want to force you. You know I never will with anything."

"Okay Angel I get it. You won't rape me. Can I go now?"

"No. Tell me then you can. Let's start with your nightmare last night."

She thinks about it and then slows says, "It was when he came into my room. He unlocked the door and injected me with the drug thing. Then climbed on me. I could feel his hands over me and my head was spinning. I tried to move but I couldn't. The restrains where so strong."

"Is that why you didn't like me holding your hands above your head when we would do our little games?"

She nods, "I guess. But if you hadn't have woken me up last night, everything would of played out in my head again. After it happened I got a lot of nightmares. Mom woke me up sometime before they got to bad but others just went on. When you woke me up you said 'Buffy' and so did he. You touched my arm and he was holding me down. When I woke up I couldn't tell if I was here or there. I was actually scared of you. I don't want to feel that again Angel. I love you, trust you and knowing that he made me scared of you, just for a second hurts." This was an emotional topic so he was amazed she held in the tears that he could see in her eyes.

"Buffy, when you woke up it takes a second to remember where you are. Don't be hurt that I scared you. You remembered who I was and then you were alright?" she nods "So don't worry about it. As for everything else that you don't want to tell me. That's fine; tell me when you are ready. There is no rush as long as you know that I love you and will look after you."

She nods again. "Come on. Let go relax." He takes her to the living room sitting her on the sofa, "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything." Angel goes to put in a DVD. "Let's watch TV."

"You sure?" She nods grabbing the TV remote. Flicking though the channels there was nothing on. "DVD?" Angel asks as he smiles at Buffy, silently saying he was right.

"Nope." She turns the TV onto the adult changes. Angel looks at her.

"You naughty girl. How do you know the channel numbers huh?"

"Oh please I have known them for ages. Don't forget the H and H."

"Hungry and horny." He rolls his eyes.

"Well when I didn't see you I needed something to do."

"So what you have touched yourself when I haven't been there to watch?" She shakes her head, no.

"I just watch. Unlike faith I was able to control myself. I have never liked the idea of doing that on my own."

"But you don't mind if someone else is there."

"If _you_ are there."She points out. "You know you're the only person I have wanted to been with, there has been no one after you. There was a guy but he didn't give me the same feelings as you did."

"So you haven't moved on?"

"Sorry, I know you left because we couldn't be together and you wanted me to be with someone that I could walk in a park with, but the truth is I can do all that stuff with you. Okay walking in a park at night isn't what couple usually do but the stars are beautiful and it being so quiet, I love it. I also know that if we get to close then the whole Angelus thing could come back-"

"Will come back."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it when I'm near you. The demon tries to get out. My soul doesn't hurt as much when I'm with you."

"Can you feel the change more now than in the past. I mean did you know that you would be Angelus when we slept together?"

"No. I didn't know how much I loved you."

"But you were going to say something and I just told you to kiss me. What were you going to say?"

He thinks back, trying to ignore the felling of being in her. The sensation of being with her. Her body against his. Then remembers, "I was going to ask if that was what you really wanted. If you where happy with what was going to happen."

Buffy's heart melts, he cared so much.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, I can't tell you how much. I know I keep saying it but I love you and Tia and I don't think I can say it enough."

"Why did this have to happen?"

"What?"

"Us have the forbidden love?"

"I don't know Buffy. Do you want to get back together?"

"To be honest I think we have always been together just apart. Okay that made sense in my head"

He let out a little laugh. "Come on lets watch TV." He looks at it and notices that the adult shows are still on. "Maybe not this."

"Why not?" She says with a pout. He looks at her with lust in his eyes. He wanted her and watching this wasn't going to help. "Oh, okay."

He changes the channel again and they find a film. Nothing exciting. Buffy leans against Angel's chest. He puts his arm goes around her holding her close to him.

The film finished and they got something to eat. Angel had blood while Buffy had an apple.

"How long do you think they will be?" Buffy asked.

"Well not much longer. I don't think they would be able to keep up with Tia." Buffy laughs.

"What time is it anyways?"

Angel looks at the clock, "1:27."

"I hope Tia had something to eat. If she hasn't she will be really grumpy." As she says that the gang walk through the door laughing slightly. Tia was on Xander's back. Talking. Buffy and Angel walk over to them and Xander puts Tia on the floor. She moves over to Buffy jumping up and down. She picks her up and sees the ice – cream around her month.

"You gave her ice – cream." Buffy says the gang that look over at her.

"Only one." Xander says smiling.

"No, Four." Tia says correcting him. Then she sees the look on Xander's face. "Sorry I mean one." Buffy looks at the Gang but can't help but smile. She thought it was funny.

"And how many did you guys have?"

"Only two, many three, each. But we couldn't beat Tia." Willow says following Buffy to the kitchen. She puts Tia on the side and washes her face.

"Has she had anything else?"

"Does coke count?" Buffy glares at her. Tia would be hyper for some time. "Okay, I think we'll leave." Willow goes to leave but Buffy steps in front of her.

"You make my daughter hyper now you want me to entertain her till she calms down. I don't think so you're staying and helping."

"Okay." Willow said happily. "She's adorable."

"You won't be saying that after she has destroyed the house and we are clearing it up."

"Mommy?" Tia small voice says. "I'm bored."

"What do you wanna do?" Tia thinks about it. She doesn't know so she shrugs.

"Come on lets watch something on the TV then."

Buffy and Willow make their way to the living room. Tia still in Buffy's arms. Everyone was sitting talking about what they had done today. Willow sits next to Tara and then Buffy Sits on Angel's lap. Tia Jumps off Buffy and starts to spin around in circles. The gang watch her smiling at the young girl that had so much energy.

"Is it normal for a six year old to have that much energy." Xander asks. Everyone shrugs.

"I guess it could be that I'm the slayer. Maybe she got some of it from me." Buffy says looking at Tia, she could tell Tia would fall over soon. "Xander can you pull that table to you a little please." He does. Then a minute later Tia falls to where the table use to be.

"You okay baby?" Buffy asking as Tia gets up. Then falling again on her butt.

"Yeah." She laughs, "Everything is spinning."

"That would usually happen after spinning around." Tia tries to get up again but stumbles. Buffy stands up picking her up. She was smiling. Buffy held her so she was standing. "You still dizzy?" Tia nods. "You feel sick?" Tia nods. "Okay." Buffy places her on her hip waking to the kitchen.

"How did she know Tia was going to fall where the table was?" Xander asked Angel.

"She saw Tia swaying to the side. Her left leg was also giving way making her fall to the left. As she span more she was becoming weaker on the left side. That's how Buffy saw she was going to fall on the table."

"That's a handy skill to have." Anya says.

In the kitchen Buffy had put Tia on a seat and gave her a drink of water. She was drinking it when Tara walked in.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, water usually helps when you feel sick. I just hope she calms down a bit now." Tia had finished the drink and jumped off the chair running to the living room.

"I don't think she has." Tara says.

"Yeah me too." They walk back into the living room to see Tia jumping on the seat that Tara was sitting on.

"Tia off the furniture." She jumps off then keeps jumping around the house.

Buffy and Tara join the group again. They sit there talking for a few hours while Tia runs, jumps and skips around the house and garden.

When the door opens Tia runs to Dawn who is back from School. She jumps into her arms and Dawn quickly wraps her arms around making sure she doesn't fall.

"Hey." Dawn walks to the living room.

"Hey I thought you were going to Janice's?"

"I am I just need to get something."

"Oh" Buffy gets up again and takes Tia. She had calm down a little now. She didn't try getting out of Buffy's arm instead just sat on her lap after she sits back down. "What do you need?"

"Nothing important. Just some CDs." Dawn then goes upstairs to get whatever and then head back out after saying bye to everyone.

Tia had started to play with Buffy's hand and then ring she was wearing.

"Mommy where did you get this ring?"

"Angel gave it to me. On my seventeenth birthday." She smiles at Angel; he moves his hand to Buffy's to show Tia that he had a matching ring.

"Why do you both have the same one?"

"It shows how much I love your mom and how much she loves me." Angel says looking deep into Buffy's eyes.

The Scooby gang all had a bad feeling about this. Was there any chance Angelus would come forth again? They really hoped not. Not only Buffy's sake, but for Tia's too, not to mention their own.

"Hey where is Giles?" Buffy says pulling her eyes way from Angel's

"His at the magic box." Willow answers. "Should we go see him?"

"Yeah I wanna see Giles." Tia says turning on Buffy lap.

"We can go if you promise not to run around." She nods eagerly.

"Okay we'll go." They all get up and ready to leave. Xander helps Tia on with her shoes that she kicked off earlier.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy says quietly to Angel making sure Tia didn't hear.

"I'll meet you there."

"You sure. I mean it's safe right?" He nods. "Okay well we'll see you there then." Angel nods and kisses her on the cheek.

They all leave the house apart from Angel how would leave in a minute to run into the sewers. Walking there Buffy was talking to Willow, Tara and Anya while Xander was messing around with Tia. Xander was running a little ahead of Tia and she was trying to catch him which she had already done a few times.

"So how far are you two going?" Willow asks suddenly but nicely.

"Huh? Oh me and Angel." Buffy realises what she meant. "We aren't doing anything. We can't." She says sadly.

"So you promise us you to won't have sex and turn him evil so he kills us slowly."

"Anya you really know how to make people feel better." Buffy says looking at her. "We haven't even kissed on the lips. We were going to but Tia started screaming. As for anything more than that, don't worry. Tia sleeps in the same bed if you think I'd do anything with her there, you're insane."

"It's like you're using your daughter as protection." Anya adds. The other three girls look at her strangely. "What?"

"In an extremely weird way I guess so." Buffy says trying to push any thought out her mind. "Can we just drop the subject of me and Angel please? I keep hearing Tia asking if we're together I don't need it off you when you know what happens."

They nod and don't say another thing about it.

They reach the magic box. Buffy had to carry Tia as her feet where hurting. When they walk in the door they see Angel sitting down at the table talking to Giles.

Angel gets up and walks to Buffy taking Tia because she throws herself at him.

"How did you get here Angel? Why didn't you come with us?"

"Well he had to sort out some stuff." Buffy says seeing Angel looking for an answer.

"Yes Stuff that I had to do." He repeats.

"What stuff?" Tia asks.

"You know you're too nosey right?" Buffy says lightly pinching her nose. They walk to the table and they all sit down.

"Hey, Giles shouldn't you be working?" Xander asks as he sees Giles sitting down.

"Am I not allowed a break?"

"NO!" they all say together apart from Tia and Angel. They look at each other pulling a funny face to say that everyone else is weird.

They were at the magic box for twenty minutes before Tia gets restless.

"Come on then." Buffy leads Tia to the training room. "I'll be in here if you need me." She says to the group.

In the room Buffy moves the mats so Tia can run around and fall without hurting herself. Buffy sits on the sofa that's in there watching her.

Buffy loved her daughter with everything she had and she hated that she hurt her so much. Not physically but mentally she was. Not letting her have a dad, the stress Buffy was feeling was affecting her. The fact that she hasn't had a secure life, with people coming and going. Mostly Buffy. Only seeing her a week or two every four months wasn't good.

"Tia? Come here please." She goes and climbs on Buffy lap, looking her in the eye. "Are you happy here or do you prefer it with aunty Lily? I want a truthful answer. I don't mind if you prefer it in L.A."

"I love it here mommy." She has a huge smile on her face that tells Buffy she wasn't lying. But her smile fades. "Why? Don't you want me here."

_That's great. Make her feel like you don't want her._ "Of course I want you here. But I want you to be happy. If you want to go back to L.A I'd move with you as soon as I could."

"But we're not. I really like it here." She smiles again; so does Buffy.

"Yeah, we'll stay here."

"Is Angel staying here too?"

"I don't know. He lives in L.A and has a business. He says he'll stay but I don't know if he can do that." Looking at Tia and seeing the little bit of hope in them that he will stay. "He said he doesn't want to leave you."

"And you." Tia says making Buffy look down. Then back at Tia. "I see the way he looks at you. He also says he loves you." Buffy tightens her grip on Tia slightly. Giving her a small hug. Then lets her jump off her lap to run around again. Buffy made sure she didn't go anywhere near the weapons.

"You going in?" Willow says quietly from behind Angel, who had his ear to the training room door.

He looks at her, "Nah, I need to do something. Can you tell Buffy I'm at hers and not to go there before six please?"

"Sure." Willow says looking at Angel walk to the basement to go through the sewers.

What was he going to do? Why couldn't Buffy go home until after six?


	9. Relaxation

**Warning: this chapter is more likely rated "M" this contains sex. please don't read it if you don't like it.**

I know this is going away from the story line a bit but the next chapter will jump right back into it. enjoy

Angle returned to the house, cleaning the floors, before starting on the meal for him and Buffy. He thought he would cook her favourite meal. While the food was cooking away Angel rushes upstairs to start on the bedroom. He changed the covers on the bed to a luxury red, with white roses places on the pillows. He lit scented red candles around the room, which he had read would help relax.

As Angel finished the room he checked on dinner, it was still cooking away. So he grabbed the phone and called a number that he saw in a shop window next to the magic box. When he got off the phone he had a huge smile on his face. This smile quickly changed to a worried looks as he relished he only have 45 minutes left till Buffy was going to be back. But now it was time to put the next part of the plan into place. As if on cue Joyce and Lily walked through the door.

He moved to them and they could tell he watched something.

"Yes Angel? What would you like?" Joyce asked. Even though they hadn't gotten along when they first met, or even after that, they seem to understand each other now.

"Could you take Tia to the movies and have dinner out tonight. I'll pay. You could even take her shopping. I don't really mind as long as the house is empty tonight."

Joyce raised an eyebrow. Then she could smell the food and noticed the light were low.

"Of course as long as I don't know anything that happens."

Angel smiles, "Thanks. Just Buffy has been so scared the pasted few days that I want her to relax. After last night she really needs it."

"Like I said I don't want to know anything."

"Don't worry. Buffy and I can't do _anything._"

"Why not?" Lily asked, as she doesn't know much about Buffy and Angel's relationship.

"Well, let just say. Buffy and Angel do something and Angel will turn evil."

"I still don't understand."

"I'll explain when we go and pick up Tia." Joyce turns to Angel, "Where is she?"

"At the magic box. Oh here." He passes her a credit card. "I don't mind. Spend whatever." He smiles. He loves the feeling of supporting other people. It felt like he was helping someone close to the heart.

The two women walk out of the house after grabbing a jacket for Tia as she hadn't had one when they went to the magic box and knew she would like to curl up in something warm while watching a film.

Angel had dinner dished up and on the table when Buffy walked in the door. She noticed that the air was filled with a glorious smell of food and that the lights were low.

"Angel?" called Buffy looking about

"Dinner is prepared." Said Angel leading her to the table, Angle watched Buffy anticipating the next move. He hoped he had done everything correctly, Buffy's face shone with a smile

"You didn't have to." said Buffy looking at Angel

"I know, but I just want to make you happy." said Angel kissing her lightly.

He leads her to the table and pulls the chair out for her to sit down then sits on her left side.

"It's beautiful and smells so good. When did you learn to cook?"

"I have had a lot of time to practice." He says with a smile on his faces. "Let's tuck in. I'm starving."

Buffy looks at him with a questioning look on her face. "You don't eat human food."

"No but tonight I am." They tuck into this delicious meal.

"Is this why mom and Lily came and took Tia?" Angel nodded. "Any idea what time they will be back?"

"No. You don't mind do you?"

Buffy shock her head. "Nah, I think that it's best for her to go out with everyone at the moment because I don't think I will let her go out with anyone other than me after next month." There was sorrow in her eyes. As they had both finished eating Angel took her hand, rubbing it soft and slowly. He looked deep in her eyes and said with his whole heart, body and soul, "I love you."

She smiles, replying, "I love you to Angel. You and Tia mean so much to me." As they spoke their legs became entwined. They stay like this for a long moment.

"Well I'll do the washing up as you cooked."

"You don't have too." Buffy didn't pay much attention to this. She got up pulling her hand away. She really needed to do something to get her mind off Angel's touch. She moves to the sink with the plates. After a while of washing them she feels Angel's arms wrap around her waist pulling her tight again his. He started whispering in her eye, "I love you Buffy. You're my everything, you and Tia." He continued saying things like theses making Buffy's legs weak. She finished the dishes then Angel turns her around. He bends down and kisses her personally. The kiss was sweet and calm. Angel picked her up and then pulled her away from the sink, "I have something else I want to show you." He moves her so he is carrying her carefully up the stairs. Even though she could walk she was glad she wasn't going to have to walk upstairs as she was tired from the stress of everything that was happening.

They get to the door of Buffy's room and she leans over and opens it. Angel walks in with her still in his arms, while watching the look on her face. The expression he got made him so very happy. The lines of stress and fear had left her face to be replaced with a huge smile. She climbs out of his arms and looks around. The candles smelled heavenly, the bed was beautiful and the feeling Buffy had in her stomach was what she was scared of.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked with the smile still firmly on her face.

Angel walks to her, "I wanted you to feel," he takes her hands, "Special," keeps moving so they are moving to the bed, sitting her on it, "cared for and most of all," he leans over her on the bed as she is now resting on her elbows, "loved." He moves his lips to hers kissing her. She lies down fully and wraps her arms around his neck. His hands moved down her arms to hold her waist with one hand while he rests his weight on the other. He didn't want to ruin this moment with suffocating her.

He climbed on the bed and straddled her hips. He moved his hands to her shirt and undoes the button without letting her lips go. When he has finished on them he opens it exposing her tight stomach and prefect-covered breasts. He leans back, sitting on her hips. Her lips are red and she was breathing heavily.

"What are we doing? We can't do this." She goes to sit up but Angel pushes her down by the shoulders.

"Calm down. We aren't going any further then what we did before we sleep together."

"What if it goes too far, that we can't stop ourselves." She didn't want to bring out Angelus, she didn't want to have to fight him, she didn't want him hurting Tia or anyone and she didn't want to have to kill him again.

"Buffy, I don't want to hurt you. Knowing that if we go too far," he pauses, "knowing that I could become Angelus again, its hurts so much. I don't want to become him again. And having the fear there will stop me from taking you fully."

This made her feel small comfort but everything was soon gone from her mind when Angel kissed her scar that he gave her. He kissed her neck moving down to her chest. He worked his hands under her and unclipped the bra strap. Pulling it off her with the shirt he saw her breasts were hard with arousal. He kissed the right one and rubbed the left. She moaned with the sensation of his cold mouth on her.

"Angel. I love the way you feel." She had her hands in his hand and running the length of his back. She didn't like having the martial covering his body so she pulled it up slightly, Angel knew what she was doing so helped her. When he returned his attention to her breast he started sucking her left and rubbed the right.

He played with her for a while making sure she was feeling a lot of pleasure from this. He defiantly did, as he was growing harder by the second. He started rubbing his covered cock onto her covered pussy.

"Angel, please. I need you." He never liked denying Buffy what she wanted so he kissed down her stomach, as he never wanted to brake contacted between them, and licked her belly button as he undid her jeans. He pulled them off his her panties quickly and just looked at her. She was flushed, with red cheeks and her eyes were closed.

"I want to eat you so badly." His hands on her inner thighs. Rubbing softly.

She looks up at him and says in a slight whisper. "Go on then." He didn't need any more encouragement. He put his head down and licked her pussy lips. She was so wet and warm that Angel had to stick his tongue in her. She let out a loud moan at the feeling of his cold tongue. He then went to work on her clit as he pushed a long finger in her. When he did they both let out a moan but Buffy turned into a giggle. He had sent vibration into her pussy making her tickle. It had been so long since he had anything in her. She was so tight. One of Angel's fingers was stretching her. He wanted to bury his self in her. For her to squeeze him. To cum in her. But he wouldn't risk it. He was happy just to make Buffy again. She was the most beautiful sight when she did.

Angel continued to suck her and thrust his finger in her; soon she was so wet he added another finger.

"God, Angel. Faster, please, oh god!" she was close to coming so soon. Angel knew he was going to make her cum so many times she wouldn't know what was happening. He lightly bit her clit send waves of pleasure through her body. Her hips bucked into his face and he licked her juices from her.

"Yes! Angel, I love you." She says as her high was coming to an end. She lays there. On her back, wide open for him. Her eyes were closed and Angel wondered what she was think. He really hoped that nothing about this reminded her of the rape.

"Buffy? Beloved?" he moved up her body, lying on her again. "What you thinking sweetheart?"

She opens her eyes to see his chocolate, hyphenising eyes looking into hers. She loved them, when they first made love; she looked into his eyes and knew he was the one that would hold her heart forever.

"I was thinking about us. I love you so much." He bends down and kissed her on the forehead, nose and mouth. His hand worked their way down to her pussy again and she felt him push two fingers in her, pumping slowly as they keep kissing. He then added a third, which stung, but felt good. Buffy turned her head away from the kiss and didn't look at Angel. "You okay?" he asks trying to withdraw his fingers but Buffy closes her legs around his hand keeping him there.

She nods. "Yeah, give me a sec. It hurts a little.

"It's because you're so tight baby. Remember the first time. It hurt you to have two in you." She smiles and lets out a sigh. He moves his finger slowly when she released her legs and starts to kiss him again. The taste she had in her mouth turned her on even more. Something about tasting herself was exciting.

Angel was still finding her extremely tight after a few more thrust of his fingers.

"Baby? How are you so tight?"

"What?" she was reaching another orgasm but she managed to look into his eyes.

"I know you say you haven't been with anyone else but haven't you, you know."

She looked at him, she knew what he was talking about but she wanted him to say the words.

"What do-do you mean? Explain."

"Well you know. Pleasured yourself. Push one of your fingers into you hot little pussy and make yourself cum."

That was it. Him saying this sent her over the edge, with the thrust of his fingers in her.

"No." she moaned, as she was sent high into the clouds. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to her kissing him. She bit his lip making it bleed a little and she cleaned it off. He moved to her neck as his fingers still worked her prolonging the orgasm. When her orgasm was over he took his fingers out of her and moved then to his mouth, sucking them clean. Buffy felt ashamed at how much that was turning her on, then she noticed that Angel was also turn on. He was hard pushing against her leg. She rolled then over so Buffy sat on Angel's stomach. Her wet pussy on him. She kissed down his stomach nipping at him. She reached the top of his pants and undid then. She pulled them off and through them on the floor. Standing at the bottom of the bed looking at him she was amazed that she had once had him in her. But she knew that he needed to come from the color the head was turning. But giving him a hand job wasn't good enough. They were fine when she was a teenager and was still worried about what happens on the bedroom, but now, she was an adult; she could do more for him. Even if it meant pulling something out she didn't want to.

She lowered her head to his cock that stood hard. She kissed the tip and ran her tongue down his length.

"Oh, Buffy. More please." She moved her mouth; take him in as much as possible. She licked around him and sucked harder. He bucked his hips into her mouth and she moved up and down on him. He thrust his cock in and out of her mouth careful not to gag her. She has always found a way to amaze him. When they first played a game. He didn't think she would want to do anything to him but she did. It wasn't anything big but it was for the first sexual experience, that he knew of, she had she did a lot. Her small hand around his large dick. She was brilliant and he had always wondered how she was so good. He was wondering how she knew what to do with his length in her mouth to make it feel this good.

He was so close; he wanted her to swallow him. Would she?

Buffy opened her throat muscles and took him further in her mouth. He let out another moan and moved his hips faster.

He then felt something that he didn't want to. Something had landed on him. It was wet and slightly warm. He looked down, to see tears running down Buffy's check and was what he felt falling on him. Why was she upset?

He sat up and pulled out of her. He grabbed her shoulder; looking deep in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she shakes her head with more tears falling. "Buffy what is it?"

"Please Angel let me just do this for you?" She asks him, not making eye contact.

"If you don't want to do this that's fine. I don't need you to do anything. I just wanted this night to prefect for you."

"It will, if I can make you cum." She looked in his eyes to show him that really did want to do this for him.

He nods and lies down again. He takes her hand while she places her mouth around him again. Knowing that Buffy was crying while doing this takes most the pleasure out but she got him to cum. He let his seeds go and she swallowed them down. When he did cum he squeezed her hand and moaned her name.

She licked him clean pulled away, sitting on her heels. Angel looked at her to see her face still wet with a few tears falling but she had a small smile as well.

Angel reached her and pulled her to him. She was on top of him with one leg of his between hers and she had one betweens his.

"Tell me what that was about." Angel says stroking her hair.

She shakes her from where it rests on his crest. "I don't want to think about it. Defiantly not tonight." She says, Angel hears the strain in her voice and feels her tears on his chest.

Rubbing up and down her back and side Angel replies. "It's to later for that. You're thinking about whatever it is and it's making you upset. Tell me and I'll help."

She sits up and looks at him. She knew he had a good idea what it was to do with and yet he wanted her to tell him. He was trying to make her talk about a subject that she hadn't spoke about to anyone, no matter how much they tired Buffy never told them anything.

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow?" he shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Because you have held this in you for too long now."

Buffy let out a big sigh and climbed of Angel, she grabbed her robe, putting it and sat on her bed with her back to Angel.

"When _he _was in my room he didn't just fuck me in one place. He made me suck him clean. Then he came in my mouth as well." Her words were harsh and almost being shouted. At the moment she was angry. Not at Angel but what _he_ did to her. While she continued to speak Angel moved to sit behind her, rested his head on her shoulder kissing it as he listened. His arms snaked around her waist and into her robe to rub her stomach. "He came in my mouth and made me swallow. He covered my mouth and nose so I could breath. I didn't want to- he tasted discussing. God I wish I had let him suffocate me." Her anger was now tears. Angel pulled her back onto his lap and made her look in his eyes.

"Don't say that. If he had killed you, Tia wouldn't be here and I would be living in alleys and sewers eating rats. Buffy you have done so much and just because that bastard did something that is unforgivable, it doesn't mean it has to control your life. You have me and your family and friends. We love you and whatever he did you need to forget about. I know it's going to be hard but when we can get pasted this everything will be better."

She looks in his eyes. "I love you Buffy." She moves forward kissing him. She knew everything he said was true and she loved the way he made her feel.

He rolls her over onto her back and undoes her robe.

"Ready to go again?" he asked, she nods and he kisses her neck. She was rubbing her pussy against his leg.

"Make me cum hard." He smiles, he would.

After they were both done coming and pleasuring each other. They lay under the coves. Buffy was resting against Angel's chest with his arm around her. In her hands she held one of the white roses and one of Angel's hands.

"I can't believe how good that felt." She says. Her body was tired but she wanted to stay awake.

"I have to agree." He replies kissing her head. "Buffy?"

"Hum."

"There is something else I need to tell you." She turns her head to look at him. "Know that shop next to the magic box that's for sale?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I have bought it. For Angel's investigations." Buffy wasn't smiling. "What?"

"Does that mean your team is coming here?"

"No, it's just going to be me there. The 'HQ' will still be in L.A. Why?"

"Just having more people here- don't worry about."

"No what?" He wanted to know everything she was thinking and feeling all the time.

"It's just your team, don't get me wrong, I don't know some of them and the ones I do I don't get on great with. If they were going to be here there would be too many people to fight the baddies."

"So you think if they did come it would be over crowed?" Buffy nods. "I get that."

"And it would also mean more people around Tia. She doesn't get on with big crowds. And I'd also have to explain her to them." Buffy adds.

"Well don't worry they aren't going to be here. They are a strong bunch they can handle most thing. The shop will just be a place where we can transfer information and if they need my help they can tell me."

"Need your help? If they need you you'll go there, help and come back right?"

He nods kissing her again.

"I'll always come back to you."

She sighs, "Oh, I'm so sleepy."

"Sleep."

"But I want to stay awake so we can stay like this forever."

"Sleep Buffy. We'll have more. I promise."

With that Buffy curls up in his arms more after putting the rose on the side. He kissed her once more on the forehead and closed his eyes with her.

I HAVE TO SAY A HUGE THANK YOU TO DARYL, HE HAS HELPED ME SO MUCH WITH THESE STORIES. PLEASE FOLLOW US ON TWITTER. I'M /LiL_AliEn AND DARYL IS / 00panda. IF YOU FOLLOW ME I USUALLY SAY WHEN I AM GOING TO UPDATE MY FICS =D

also i have to say i love Daryl so much and he has changed my life so much and he is the best thing that has happened to me.


	10. Should i tell her?

In the morning Buffy felt a calmness she hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of Angel next to her made it all better. The guy she was in love with was lying in her arms and she was in his. She looked towards the window and saw that it was a bright day outside. As she turns back to Angel, she sees him open his eyes; she looks into them and smiles. No matter what he could always make her smile, sometime he didn't even need to be there. If she saw him in her mind she would smile. The warm feeling she got inside told her he was the one she loved and nothing would change that, no matter what the distance between them was. But for now and hopefully for a lot longer the distance would be nothing. They lay in bed for a while and then they decide to get up and get some breakfast.

When they get to the kitchen Tia jumps off her seat and runs to Buffy hugging her. "Why did I have to share with aunty Dawnie last night?"

Buffy smiles picking up Tia and sitting down then says, "Didn't you like sharing with Dawn?"

"Of course I did but I missed you and Angel. Where was you?" Tia replies.

"Tia it's when and they were out patrolling." Lily kindly says to keep Tia quiet so she doesn't ask more questions about what Buffy and Angel was doing.

They ate breakfast and then spent the day sorting Tia's things out so everything has a place and the house didn't look like a mess anymore as Tia's bags of processions where everywhere. After they had sorting this out they were all tired so decided to sit on the sofa and watch a DVD. Buffy was holding Tia in her arms and was leaning against Angel. She kissed Tia on the head and was wondering how she managed to keep away from her daughter for so long. Leaving Tia after a holiday always hurt, more then she ever knew it could, but yet she still managed to leave her daughter crying in Lily's arms. Buffy then thought to herself that she would never leave Tia again, she really couldn't now.

As the film finished Tia was asleep, Buffy was closely following, Dawn had gone to bed, as did Joyce and Lily. Angel looked at Buffy who looked at him and smile.

"Want to go to bed now?" He asks quietly. Buffy yawns and nods. Angel gets up being careful not to wake the sleeping girl in Buffy's arms he was seeing as his own daughter. When Angel was standing he lifted Tia into his arms holding her tightly to keep her safe but not so tight he was hurting her. Buffy stood up and leans her head against Angel as they walked up stairs and into their room. They got Tia into bed and then join her and they cuddled each other and sleep asleep. The moon was shining through a gap in the blind and Buffy opened her eyes and looked at it for a while. She was thinking of the way everything has changed since Tia got there. The world didn't seem to hurt so much with the demons and fight against forces of darkness, but it other ways it was a lot more harsh. Such as the pain of knowing the man she fears most was getting out of prison soon. Buffy was able to hide the fear and pain she had because there was nothing to remind her f it. She learnt how to block it from her mind but now all she could think about was Tia being in danger. Buffy fell asleep soon after her thoughts has calmed and wasn't hurting her head.

Each night Buffy, Angel and Tia would all sleep in one bed while Dawn was in her room and the two adults shared Joyce's room. The house was getting very cramped and the mornings were the worse. Four women, one male and one 6 year old all sharing one bathroom would never be easy. Days passed with each doing there own thing and Tia grow more and more suspicious of why Angel wasn't going out in the sun. It was about two weeks before HE was let out of prison. Buffy had been counting the days and knew she had to do something. She had this gut feeling he was going to come looking for her and Tia. One day everyone was in the magic box and Tia was running around. Buffy grabbed her and gave her to Dawn asked to her take her into the trainer room and play with her while she spoke to everyone else.

Buffy sat around the table as was Angel, Willow, Tara, Joyce and Lily. While Xander and Anya were sitting on the stairs and Giles sat in another chair pulled near to the table.

"So I think I'm going to tell Tia about Angel being a vampire. She is already wondering why he doesn't go out in the sun and she already knows about vampires. She had known Angel longer enough to know he isn't going to hurt us. I was just wondering if you guys knew any good ways to tell her?" Buffy said without warning.

"Buffy you sure about this? Tia is very young and knowing she is living with a vampire, might scare her. For a six year old it will be very hard to understand some are good and some are bad" Giles pointed out and Buffy nodded.

"I know but another thing children do is believe. She knows she can trust me and she will believe anything I say. If I told her she could fly she would try for a couple of hours" at that point Lily started laughing and Buffy could not hold back a smile.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked wanting to know the joke.

"When Tia was about four and Buffy came to see her, Tia was really into fairies at the time and Buffy told her she could fly. So Tia tried to, for a few hours. She climbed on her bed and jumped off waving her arms as much as possible to try and fly. It was funny to watch."

"Buffy that was kind of evil." Joyce said to her daughter.

"She got to fly in the end. I picked her up and head her above my head and ran around the garden she loved it." Buffy replied and looked at Angel "being a Slayer mom has its advantages"

"Back on topic. Are you sure Tia is ready to learn about Angel?" Giles asks.

"I don't want her finding out from Angel vamping out." Buffy looked down at her hands.

"Why would I vamp out" Angel asked lifting Buffy's head so they saw eye to eye.

"Because you always do when I get hurt, and this time Tia might get hurt too." Buffy says quietly.

"Why would u get hurt?"

"Because he is going to try and find me and Tia."

Everyone heard this and silence fell upon the room, no one knew what to say, everyone was thinking of the bastard that hurt Buffy. They all wanted to hurt him.

"Angel I need you to protect her if I can't and if you vamp out in front of her and she doesn't know you're a vampire then she will react badly. She needs to learn the truth in a calm way with me there."

"Buffy he isn't going to ever find you." Joyce said stroking Buffy's hair knowing that her little girl was trying to be brave and strong like she always was but knew she was terrified inside.

"Buffy, Tia's your daughter its your choice if you tell her or not but if you do tell her, give her loads of sweets" Xander says offering a helpful smile. Buffy smiled back at him then looked towards the training room and her smile faded. Ideally she didn't want Tia knowing anything about the slayer side of her life but that was too late to change now. Buffy looked around the room and then heard the room open and saw Tia run in. Buffy got up and picked her up as she throws herself into her arms.

"Sorry she wanted to see you for some reason." Dawn says running after Tia.

"Mommy I'm scared, something is trying to get me."

"Oh no not again." Lily said looking at Tia getting up. She walks over to Buffy and Tia and kiss Tia's forehead and takes her from Buffy's arms that she lets happen then joins Angel again, who didn't miss the pained look on Buffy's face.

"What happened Tia? Was it a dream?" Lily asks.

"She wasn't asleep" Dawn says wondering what Lily was talking about.

"Know how sometimes you don't remember your dreams but dream them later Tia does that and she had just remembered a nightmare she keeps getting."

"He was at my window. He broke it and tried grabbing me" Tia whispered but Buffy heard her daughter's scared voice.

"It's okay Tia no one will ever get you I promise."

She puts Tia down and watched Tia walk over to Buffy and climb onto her lap.

"We might as well go home and get some rest" Joyce says looking at the time, it was nine at night and that couldn't be good for Tia.

"good idea" Giles joins in and they all get up and leave.

When Joyce and Lily get to the house with Dawn they all go into the kitchen while Buffy and Angel tuck Tia into bed. She lies in the middle with Buffy and Angel on either side of her. Buffy holds a child's book and reads it to Tia who is leaning against Angel, not surprisingly a lot like Buffy. As Buffy finished the book Tia had curled into a little ball and was hugging Mr. Gordo. Buffy got up and grabbed a few weapons from her chest and then put them into a bag.

"You going patrolling?" Buffy nods.

"Okay." Angel says getting up as well, "want me to take that?" he said pointing to her bag.

"You can stay here with Tia, I'm just going to do a quick sweep."

"Buffy I don't like you out there on your own."

Buffy looked at him and couldn't think of anything to say. So she gave in, she didn't have the energy to argue with him anyway. "Fine you can come."

They get the weapons, tell Joyce they are going out and Tia's in bed and then leave the house. They get the cemetery and quite fast found vampires. Buffy jumped into action grabbing a stake from her pocket and kicked a vampire in the face and then punched another while staking one that was running at her. Angel watched her fight feeling she had some anger to get out so he let her take the fight but he was ready to help if she needed it. But she never did. The vampires were dust and we continued walking through the graveyard. Angel chased after her and when he caught up with her he turned her around and said "Buffy what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. He pulled her around to look at him and he saw tears glistening in her eyes and wet trails down her cheeks that were illuminated by the moonlight.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" he said again pulling her into his arms. She let him and rested her head onto his chest and let the tears fall. They didn't come with sobs they just fell down her cheeks and made her face and Angel's top wet. After a while they parted a little and Buffy looked into Angel's eyes and said, "Why am I a bad mother? I don't deserve Tia. She could have a lot better mother then me why did she have to get punished?"

Angel was shocked at hearing this. What he had seen and heard Buffy was and is a great mom.

"Buffy? Where is this coming from? You're a great mom to Tia you know that."

"oh, of course I am. I'm a mom that doesn't know what her favourite clothes -are, or that she had nightmares that she remembers and scare her in the day or the next night, I don't know anything about her."

"is this about earlier? Buffy it's not your fault."

"YES IT IS!" Buffy shouted without meaning to, she also pushed away from Angel. "It is my fault. She MY daughter and I left her in L.A because I was scared I wouldn't be accepted if I had a daughter. I wanted my own life I didn't want to look after a kid. I didn't want responsibilities." Buffy wasn't looking at him but he could tell she was near to tears again from her voice.

"You know none of that is true." He said calmly and a lot like Giles with the tone of knowing he was right.

"But it is true. I left my baby girl behind when I shouldn't off and now Lily is more her mother then me."

Angel walked to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her not knowing if she would push him away or let him hold her. She didn't push him away so he held her for a while.

"Listen to me. Whenever Tia wants someone she always goes to you. She wants to be with you all the time. And when I am awake some nights watching you to sleeping and I hear her mumbling about how much she loves you or I watch her search for your arms to get a hug from you. I promise you Buffy you are a great mom. And you didn't leave her in L.A. you went back to see her every chance you got. You did the right thing. Tia has been brought up health, strong, brave and just like you. There is nothing wrong with the way things have worked out. Please Buffy don't say you're a bad mother."

Buffy was listening to all this and then nodded.

When they let go of each other they held hands and finished patrolling and then went back home and climbed into bed with Tia. Just like Angel said when Tia sensed they were in the bed as well she snuggled into Buffy's arms.

Buffy, Angel and Tia lay in bed. Buffy and Angel looking at each other and smile. Angel's eyes then close and he falls asleep while Buffy watching the other two. This was what she was fighting for. This is what she lived for. The two people next to her are the people she loved with her whole heart and nothing would change that and she knew one day they would be a happy family. Even if they weren't the "normal" family they would always have love between them.

Buffy rolled over, still having a arm around Tia, and was thinking about how to tell Tia about Angel. She knew it was going to be only the three of them when she told her. But what to say that's the hard thing. Buffy keep thinking of what to say but nothing sounded right, soon she feel asleep.

Her dream started with her and Angel in a park, Tia on the swings. They have a picnic and were talking. The sun beating down as it was summer. Buffy looks around to see Tia laughing with her friends then looks back to Angel, but he is gone. Her heart fastens and she looks to where Tia was, she's gone also. Buffy stands and looks around trying to spot the little girl but nothing. She then feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and it's Kevin. Holding Tia with one arm. Buffy tried getting her but she is punched in the face and falls to the floor. "You thought I wouldn't find you?" He says. The voice was exactly the same as when Buffy first met him. Buffy tried getting up again but was kicked in her stomach and fell again. He heard Tia scream with fear and saw Kevin holding her tightly by the arms.

"LET HER GO!!!" Buffy screams. But no noise comes out. There was silence apart from Tia's small but powerful screams. Buffy watched from the ground at Kevin ran off with Tia. Buffy tried getting up but it was as if she was stuck to the floor. She couldn't move. Couldn't make a noise. No one was there to help. What was she meant to do? Flashes ran through her head of when she was tied to the bed and couldn't move. When she screamed but wasn't heard. Her breathing become hard and her head began to spin.

She managed to sit up and looked around. It was a dream. She was in her room, in her bed with Tia and Angel looking at her. She looked at Tia and quickly pulled her into her arms hugging her tightly. Tia managed to say, "Mommy are you okay?"

Buffy nods, "If I always have you I will be."

Buffy's breath was still fast and uneven but she lay back in bed holding Tia close. Her baby was safe…But for how long?

* * *

Say thanks to my lovely boyfriend Daryl for checking this for me =D isnt he lovely....apart from it took me a few hours to write this and took Daryl about an hour if that to check it hehe =D but i love him no matter what. xXx

Please review it would help me alot.


	11. Time To Tell

AN: Sorry for any mistakes but here it is, an update. I hope you're like it. Thank you to those who have supported my fics and for all the reviews, story alerts ect. I really do only write these fics for the people who enjoy them now, so if you don't like it then just leave it and please no flames.

* * *

Buffy managed to fall asleep again but it wasn't a peaceful rest, she was too scared that this dream was more then just a dream. In the morning she woke up before the other two and Tia was still in her arms sucking her thumb and holding Mr. Gordo tightly.

Angel on the other side had his arm over the two girls and had his eyes closed. Buffy looked out of the window and saw the sun was only just raising so decide to just lay there for a little longer and enjoying the feeling of knowing the two people she loved the most there here with her.

It was another hour before Tia woke up but Angel was still in a deep sleep.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tia asked in a little whisper look at Buffy with her wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I scared you last night. I just had a bad dream." Buffy said stroking Tia's messy hair off her face. "Do you want pancakes?" Buffy asked and watched Tia nod happily. "Come on then, but shh Angel needs to sleep." Tia nods and then puts her finger over her mouth to show she will be quiet.

They walked out of the room and they went to the kitchen. They made breakfast for themselves and then make extras for everyone else. After everyone was awake, apart from Angel, Buffy said she was going to go to the shops with Tia. They got dressed and then headed out Tia holding Buffy's hand as they walked there. In the shop Tia ran off to look at teddies and she picked up a bear in a little summer top and shorts. "Mommy this one is pretty." Tia said looking at Buffy hugging the bear. Buffy smiled knowing Tia wanted the bear, so giving in so easily Buffy took Tia's hand and said, "Don't tell your gran that I let you have this without a fight okay?"

"Okay mommy." Tia had a wide smile on her face.

Buffy loved being called mommy. Something about it made her feel so normal.

They carried on around the shops getting some food they needed and then some sweets as Buffy thought she could give them to Tia when she was going to tell her Angel was a vampire.

They got back home and Tia ran in jumped onto the sofa, kicked her shoes off and then flicked the T.V while holding her new teddy. Buffy walked into the kitchen and put the food way. She guessed that Dawn was at school and her mom and aunt were at work.

While in the kitchen Buffy made herself and Tia lunch and then she felt a hand pulling on her arm.

"Mommy is Angel awake yet?" Tia asked calmly and slightly tired from their walk.

Buffy looked up and she knew Angel was still there as they could sense each other. "Erm…maybe, come on we'll go wake him." And they walked up the stairs.

They went into the room and Buffy picked Tia up and sat her on Angel, which made him open his eyes and smile.

"Hey sweeties."

Tia giggled as Angel sat up and hugged her and kissed her forehead he then pulled Buffy's arm and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ewwwwww." Tia winded and when Buffy and Angel looked at her she giggled more.

"Sleepy." Buffy said simply to Angel. "Looks like our little Tia is too." As Buffy saw her yawn.

"I'm fine moooooooommy." She said yawn as she spoke.

"Come on Tia we'll have lunch while Angel gets dressed." And Buffy picked up Tia and left the room.

After lunch and when Angel had got dressed and came downstairs they sat and watched T.V while Tia slept a little in the armchair.

A few hours later Joyce came home with Lily.

"Thanks for getting the food Buffy." Joyce said.

"No problem."

"Is that a new teddy Tia is holding?" Lily asked looking at Tia hugging it tightly.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Nope." Lily answered.

"Then yeah it's a new one." Off their looked Buffy added, "What? I can't treat my daughter?" And at this the two adults walked off and did their own thing.

An hour later and Dawn was home. "Hey, Tia asleep."

"I think she is pretending and listening to us." Said Angel who is sitting with his arm around Buffy.

"Tia, you asleep?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Tia answered and everyone laughed.

"What'd funny?" Tia asked and then she realized that she had let them know she was awake.

It got to dinner and everyone was sitting at the table eating when Angel asked, "So what's the teddy's name?"

Tia looked up and shouted, "Angel! Named her after you." Angel smiled at this. He always knew he couldn't have kids and never believed he would get one but he loved Tia as if she was his and Buffy's.

"Angel, your now a girl." Dawn smiled at Angel as he realized the bear was in fact a girl.

"Mommy, can we go outside and look at the stars." Tia asked after dinner.

"Of course, we'll get a blanket so we can lay out there yeah?" And Tia nodded.

"Come on Angel, I think I'm going to do it now." Buffy said taking his hand.

They went out into the garden and set out the blanket. Buffy sat in front of Angel and had him wrap his arms around her waist while Tia was spinning in circles looking up at the sky. After a while of spinning Tia fell down and lay on the blanket counting as many stars as she could before she lost her place.

"I'm going to count all the stars one day mommy." She said proudly. "Can we have sweets?" she then asked cheekily.

"Sure. Go get them." Tia smiled and ran off to get them.

"Just follow what I say okay?" Buffy said quickly to Angel and he nodded just before Tia came back.

"Tia, sweetheart, we have something to tell you?" Buffy said, making sure Tia knew it was serious but still trying to stay happy.

"What mommy? Am I going to have to leave again? Will aunty Lily be looking after me again?" Tia said on the edge of tears.

Buffy pulled her into her arms quickly while Angel stroked her hair with one of his hands. "No, nothing like that. You're staying her with me forever now. We won't be separated again."

"What is it then?" Tia asked again.

"Well it's about Angel." Buffy said and watch Tia's eyes move to Angel then back to Buffy. "Well you know there are vampires and demons, witches and slayers." Tia nods. "Some are good, just like Lily, Willow and Tara are good witches and me, I'm the slayer, well you can also get good vampires."

"Vampires? But they hurt people."

"Not all of them. Witches like Lily can hurt people, but Lily and many others choose not too. It's sort of like that with vampires, some are good."

"But how do you know?" Tia asked, and Buffy knew she wasn't going to get Angel was a vampire.

"Well, it will be written in one of them books Giles likes to read or they prove it to us. Tia what I'm trying to say it, just people someone is a vampire, you don't have to be scared of them."

"But what if I see one and I think it's good but it's not?" Tia asked.

"You won't be around vampires. You know I don't let you near the bad ones anyways."

Buffy was looking at Tia and knew she was waiting for the information about Angel that Buffy said she had.

"Angel, he is a _good _vampire." Buffy said and watched Tia carefully.

She stood up and looked at Angel, but she wasn't scared.

"But Angel isn't a vampire, you kissed him, slayers don't kiss vampires."

"Not unless they are good." Angel said. "Tia, I am a vampire but I'm not going to hurt you." Tia looked at him more.

"Prove it." She said in a strong voice. "Show me your grr face"

Angel looked at Buffy and she nodded. Angel changed into a vampire, he was scared it was going to scare Tia but she just looked at him.

"How do you know you won't hurt me and my mommy?" she asked.

"Because I love you both so much." Angel said and Tia leaned forward, wrapped her small arms around Buffy and Angel and hugged them both.

Buffy never expected it to go that well but she was glad it was done. Tia was so grown up and understood so much for her age. She was going to be one brilliant woman when she grows up.


	12. Bed time

**IMPORTANT AN: the AN at the bottom is very important please read as it depends on what story i continue to write.**

Also sorry if this isn't as good as other chapters and about the mistakes, enjoy.

* * *

After Tia was told about Angel she stopped asking why Angel wasn't going out with them or why all the certain were closed but she did begin to ask Angel to show his vampire face. At the beginning Buffy and Angel both said no until they gave in.

It was a weekend and everyone was over the Summer's house and watching films. Buffy and Angel were on the sofa with Dawn next to them. Giles was on a chair while Joyce and Lily sat on a arm chair together then the rest of the group were on cushions on the floor. Tia would start off sitting on Xander's lap moved to sit between Willow and Tara, then to her grandmother and Aunt. She even went and sat on Giles lap. As she sat with him he was thinking of how it would have felt to have his own child but then realized that he would never have had a better child then Buffy was to him. After a few more minutes Tia moved to Dawn and sat with her but shortly after sitting down on her lap she crawled across Angel to curl up with Buffy. After this she didn't move. They all watched the film and when it started to get late Buffy picked Tia up and put her to bed.

"But mommy everyone is still watching films." Tia complained.

"Yes, but its late and you need to get to sleep." Buffy explained.

"But-" Tia began but was cut off.

"Tia you're going to your new school in a few days and if you stay up late you won't get up in the morning." Angel said, he had followed Buffy without her knowing. Buffy looked at him questioningly.

"I like kissing Tia goodnight." Angel said. This gave Buffy butterflies.

"But I have a few more days until I go to school. Why do I need to go to bed now?" Tia wined more as Buffy put her on the bed and went to get her PJs. This time it was a small panda night dress.

"If you don't start to get to sleep earlier then you won't be able to wake up in the morning. You be all sleepy and moody like you normally are in the morning when I wake you up before 10." Buffy said pulling the duvet down so Tia could climb in.

"I don't get moody."

"Oh you do pumpkin face." Angel said smiling helping Buffy tuck her in.

"Are you coming to bed?" Tia asked?

"We will after everyone had left." Buffy said quietly kissing the girl on the head and handing her the stuffed pig. Angel then leaned down and kissed her head too and said goodnight.

They then left the room and pulled the door closed a little so that there is a small light going into the room.

Buffy and Angel walked a little down the hall when Angel stopped her. "What's wrong?" he asked taking hold of her hands.

"It's getting closer so fast. Each day seems to be going and I know soon it will be 'tomorrow' that _he_ gets out."

"And when he is out, he isn't going to get anywhere near you or Tia, I promise you that Buffy."

"I know but I'm still scared."

"Don't be." Angel said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Is everything okay?" Joyce asked walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, Tia doesn't want to sleep but what kid does." Buffy said adding a fake smile.

"Okay, well we're going to put on another film. Are you going to watch with us?" Joyce smiled.

"It would be good to let Tia sleep on her own for a while as I'm thinking we could get a bed and put it where my wardrobe is so we don't have to squeeze into one bed." Buffy said thinking that Tia was getting to dependent on Angel and herself being there at bed times.

They went downstairs and watched another film. Everyone seemed strangely awake even though it was 11:47pm and everyone had been doing something that day.

Angel was watching the film when he sense tat Tia was out of bed. He could hear her tiny feet on the floor then slowly moving down the stairs so she wasn't hear, but for this to happen there would need to be no vampire there.

Angel looked across and saw Tia looking at the T.V from the stairs. Angel smiled and then moved his arm from around Buffy's shoulders and got up. She wanted Angel move to the stairs then saw Tia look up at him as he walked to her.

Angel stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Because…" Tia couldn't answer.

Angel leaned down and put his hands under Tia's arms and lifted her up. He walked up the stairs and Buffy watched, happy that Angel was able to treat Tia like his.

"Come on Tia you need to sleep." He said tucking the little girl in again.

"I'm not tired." She said back quickly.

"If you lay down and close your eyes for a while you will be soon." Angel said giving her the pig again.

"No I won't." She said stubbornly.

"Try it." Angel dared her.

She looked at him then closed her eyes. After 10 seconds she opened one eye and saw Angel was still watching her. She then quickly closed it again.

After a minute she rolled over and loudly said, "I'm not tired!"

"How about we read a book then." Angel grabbed one of her books and sat next to her on the bed with her leaning against him.

He began to read and soon he heard her breathing soften and her eyes were closed. Angel closed the book and slide out from next to her. He laid her down on the bed so she was comfy and then kissed her head. "Good night Tia, I love you." He said softly and then walked out back down the stairs.

"Tia okay?" Buffy asked as Angel sat down.

"Yeah she just didn't want to sleep, she is now though."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Angel then kissed Buffy's head and they went back to watching the film as their child, or the closest they would get to their child, was asleep upstairs.

AN: thanks for reading and I'm very sorry for the long time between updating but I have been having trouble with writing. I also can't leave a story unfinished that is why I keep adding more and more but slowly. But I have come to decide that I can only write one story at a time. So I have updated all my fics at the same time. In the reviews please tell me what fic you would want me to finish first. The one that gets the most people wanted it to be finished I will finish that first then I will finish the fic that came in 2nd place and so on til they are all done. If I feel like updating another fic though I will. But I think this is the best way of updating now as I am making rubbish chapters now. **The voting stops and I will count them on September 10****th**** 2010.**

Again thanks for reading and please review telling me what fic you want me to finish first!


	13. Can we go?

Days passed and everyone got into a routine. The Scooby-gang helped with patrolling so Buffy was about to spend some evenings with Tia. They would also go over and see her and on the weekends they would take her to the park just to get away from demons for a while. Recently there hadn't been much vampire or demon activity, which Buffy and Angel were both thankful for.

The shop next to the magic box Angel started to change into a communication center for his business back in L.A "Angel investigations" He made the shop connect to the magic box so Giles also had a small area for his own paper work. This make it a lot more roomy in the shop as it meant he didn't have to keep his paperwork and own books in there.

Buffy got Tia into a school close to home so they could walk there and back. The first day Tia was going Buffy woke up and got her out of bed, leaving Angel to sleep a little longer. They went down to the kitchen and Buffy got them both breakfast then they went back upstairs and got clothes to wear. Tia has chosen a little dress which was purple and white. Buffy just throw on any clothes.

"Is Angel awake?" Tia asks looking at him.

"Doesn't look like it."

Tia looks at Buffy and walks to her. "Will you say good bye to him for me?" Buffy looks behind Tia then and the little girl and nods.

"Ahhh!" Tia screams. While she was talking Angel had gotten out of bed and grabbed Tia. He tickled her while holding her. She was giggling.

"You off to school now then?" Angel asks and holds Tia on his hip. She nods and smiles. "You going to miss me?" She nods again but the smile fades. "I'll be here waiting when you get home for a big Tia hug. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiles and hugs Angel goodbye then walks out the room holding Buffy's hand after she kisses Angel on the lips.

They walk to school, Buffy cares Tia's lunch and bag while Tia runs forward then back, but she stops when she gets closer to the school. "You're going to make a lot of friends okay?" Tia nods but looks gather scared. This reflected Buffy's emotions. "Your teacher is nice. I was talking to her, she says the children your be with are very nice."

Still Tia says nothing. "Hey Tia." She looks at her mom in the eye. "Give me a hug." She does, a big tight one. She was very nervous. Buffy picks her up and hugged her tightly back. While still holding her Buffy lets her lean back again. "I'll be here waiting for you when school ends okay?" Tia nods. Buffy kisses her head and puts her on the floor. Buffy then walks her to her teacher and Tia walks into the classroom with the other children. Buffy hated letting Tia go even though it was just for a few hours.

Buffy walked home and went to her bedroom. "Was she okay?" Angel asks sitting on Buffy's bed waiting for her.

Buffy nods. Angel stands up and walks to her. "She'll be fine." He said into her hair.

"I know." Buffy snuggles into his chest. "I just miss her."

When time came for Buffy to go pick up Tia, which in Buffy's opinion took forever to come. Willow and Tara said she would walk with her.

The school bell rung and loads of kids ran out to their parents. Tia runs out with a huge smile on her face. She then jumped into Buffy's arms and gives her a big hug.

"How was your first day?"

"It was great. I made a lot of friends mommy, they are really nice."

"That's good then. Looking forward to going again tomorrow?" Buffy asks and smiles at Tia nodding happily.

"Hi Willow, hi Tara." Tia says seeing them there.

"Hey." The witches reply.

Buffy takes Tia's bag and the 4 girls start to walk home once again.

Each day Tia goes to school and comes home with something she has made or a story about what she had been doing that day. Buffy and Angel went to the magic box during the day and checked on his business and they also helped Giles in the shop. Buffy would train a lot more, saying she was making sure she kept in shape. The group believed it to be something else. Buffy also decided that when she could go back to college she would, now she knew she was able to look after Tia and make sure she was okay.

Tia had been in the school for a while and Buffy had gotten use to letting Tia go for the day. She got home and sat on her bed. Angel sat on the bed next to her and kissed her head while wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He asks. Buffy looks at him. "Come on Buffy. You keep tossing and turning in bed. You getting bad dreams?"

"No, well yes. They start bad."

"So you're worried." Buffy nods at Angel. In a few days before Kevin got out. Everyone knew this and they were all hoping Buffy was doing okay. "Everything will be fine."

Angel was tired so Buffy told him to get some sleep while Tia was at school and she would go help her mom with the dinner. She walked downstairs and Joyce was in the kitchen preparing some food with Lily. "Hey." Buffy says.

"Hey, Tia sure does love school here more then in L.A" Lily said smiling.

"Maybe because she knows when she gets home she has all her family here."

"Maybe."

Buffy sits down and looks at her mom washing some salad. Joyce then turns around and looks at Buffy, "Talk."

This caught Buffy by surprise.

"Come on, get it out." Joyce says and Buffy knew what she meant.

"What do you want me to say? I'm getting scared a little bit more every time I think of it. It's coming closer and closer each second and once his out, I can't do anything. I won't know where he is or if he is looking for us."

"Have you been getting nightmares?" Lily asks.

"You two should have been updates. Angel asked me the same thing." She looks at them both and she knows they are both looking at her for an answer. "I have been having dream, but they only start bad. Angel is always in them. Helping me."

"Well that's an improvement." Joyce smiles.

Buffy shakes her head. "Maybe. It might be because I know Angel is here to protect me and Tia, but it also may be a vision."

It gets to the time where Buffy can leave to go pick up Tia. She is happy to know she can see her daughter again as she misses her so much in the day. The normal routine. Tia runs out and hugs Buffy and on the way home Tia would tell Buffy everything she had done. This time they were walking past a shop and in the window it showed that a fair was coming to Sunnydale. Tia sees this then turns to Buffy. "Can we go mommy? Can we? Can we? Can we? Please?" Tia jumps up and down holding onto Buffy's hand. Buffy looks at the poster and sees that it is here for a week. But this was after Kevin was out of prison. Buffy felt like saying yes, she would enjoy taking Tia there and having a nice evening out with her daughter, her friends and family. She hopes to go with Angel too but as it was summer she doubted Angel would be able to go. But she also had a feeling deep within her that when Kevin was out she would be reluctant to let Tia out of the house without her and Angel both there.

"We'll have to see if we have anything planned first then we can decide." Buffy said, she didn't want to promise Tia they could go but she didn't want to say no right away.

"Okay mommy." Tia said happily knowing that if she were a good girl there would be a higher chance of her mom taking her to the fair.

They get home and Tia goes off to Joyce and Lily and tells them of her day while Buffy goes to her room, climbs on the bed next to the sleeping Angel and snuggles into his arms.

It only took a few minutes for him to wake up. "I love you." He said kissing her.

"Tia wants to go to a fair." Buffy says quickly.

"That'll be fun."

"No, it's after his out of prison."

Angel then realizes why Buffy's heart is beating a lot faster. He tightens his hold on her.

"I'm protecting you both Buffy. Don't let him ruin your life."

Buffy looks at him dead in the eye without blinking. "Feels like he already has."

Angel looks at her confused. _She can't mean Tia surely. _Angel thinks.

"I mean his scared me more then anything, more then the master did after he killed me. I can fight demons and vampires, I'll deal with the unknown but when it comes to that one human…there is something that scares me more ten anything else. His a normal human being so why was he able to hurt me so much, there is nothing to stop him from doing to again."

Angel leans over and kisses Buffy deeply on the lips. "Shh, stop thinking so much. I'm here, your mine, I'm yours, we have Tia. It's perfect. Relax Buffy."

Buffy smiles. She then snuggles into his arms trying to forget everything. She had very little time to relax before she really had to worry so she decided to just enjoy the time as it is at the moment.

* * *

AN: not the best I know I'm sorry it will get better, its about to become interesting. Hope you enjoyed. Review? =D


	14. It'll be fine

More days passed with Tia going to school and come home, each timeBuffy feeling relieved to have Tia in her arms again, it Kevin had been out of prison for two days now.

Buffy knew it was silly being worried about him coming after her and Tia. He was in L.A so he wouldn't find them any time soon, she hoped. There was only a small chance he would want to make Buffy pay for getting him sent to prison, for making him lose his job and of the course the obvious one. There was a chance he knew about Tia and wanted her.

It got to the weekend and the fair was in Sunnydale. Each day on the way home Tia would bug Buffy about going and Buffy still said they would have to see what they were doing.

"But mommy, I have been really good." Tia whines, following Buffy around the living room.

"I know you have."

"So please can we go?" Tia gets louder and louder.

"I said we'd see what we're doing."

"But you keep saying that. The fair leaves soon!" Tia starts to quieten down but tears grow in her eye.

"Tia, there is another 3 days of it being here. There is time for us to work out what we're doing."

Tia stops following Buffy and just looks at her. Buffy turns around to see her standing by the armchair with her little arms crossed.

"You're just going to say no!" Tia suddenly screams and runs upstairs to her bed.

"Tia." Buffy calls after her but lets her daughter go.

"What's wrong with Tia?" Joyce asks walking into the living room.

"She wants to go to the fair." Buffy says rubbing her head, trying to rid the headache that was coming.

"That will be nice, you and the Scooby gang can take her tonight." Joyce says but then adds, "You don't want her leaving the house." Seeing that Buffy was looking worried.

"I can't help it." Buffy says sitting on a chair holding her head in her hands.

Joyce moves over to her and kisses her head. If there is you and all the Scooby gang why worry? Angel could come met you when it gets dark? Don't let him make you imprison Tia in the house."

Buffy looks up at her mom and nods. She stands up and walks upstairs and goes to Tia, who was laying on her front, on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Buffy sits next to her and strokes her hair.

"I'm sorry Tia." Buffy says softy but gets no reaction from her daughter. "Baby girl? Listen to me please." Tia still doesn't move. "I know I haven't been very nice the last few days. I'm just tired." Buffy keeps stroking Tia's hair hoping this was getting through to her. "On Sunday, we'll get the Scooby gang together and we'll go to the fair. I promise."

At this Tia looks up at her quickly with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Tia asks and Buffy nods. Tia throws herself into Buffy's arms knocking her off the bed and them both on the floor.

"What's all the noise?" Angel asked walking into the room from the bathroom, his hair wet and only in jeans with a towel in his hand drying his hair.

"Mommy is taking me to the fair!" Tia says jumping up and running to Angel. He bends down and picks her up, throws her in the air a little and catches her.

"Well that's going to be fun. Do you know they have big teddies at fairs? That you have to win?"

Tia nods quickly.

"Well, make sure you're mommy doesn't come home until she has won you one of the teddies. Okay?" Angel says smiling and winking at Buffy.

"Okay." Tia says with a small giggle.

"Go on, go tell your gran." Angel says putting Tia on the floor.

He then picks up the towel he had dropped and continued to dry his hair.

"Do you know how much winning one of them will cost?" Buffy says staring at Angel.

"With your slayer aim, it'll be easy." He puts the towel down and walks to Buffy. "It's good you're going." He kisses her head.

"I wish you could come with us." Buffy looks into his eyes with sorrow.

"Maybe I can come join you after the sunset. If you manage to stay out that long." He smiles and so does Buffy.

It was Saturday afternoon and Tia was pulling all her clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Mommy I have nothing to wear to the fair." She says while Buffy and Angel sit on their bed watching her.

"You have loads of clothes. Why do you have nothing to wear for the fair?" Buffy says.

"'Cos I wasn't to wear shorts but if I go on the rides my legs will rub again the metal."

"Only your child would think of the practicality of their clothes." Angel says. Buffy nudges him in the gut.

"What about some jeans?" Buffy asks, having a feeling this was just a way of Tia hinting for a shopping trip to the closes clothes store.

"No, it'll be too hot." Tia says climbing onto the bed.

"Here you go Tia." Angel says passing her a card.

"What's this?" She asks looking at it.

"It's my credit card. You and mommy will go out now and buy an outfit each for the fair."

"Yay." Tia screams. Jumping off the bed leaving the credit card on Buffy's lap. She then goes to get her shoes on and waits downstairs for Buffy.

"You have to stop spoiling her and stop letting me have your credit card. You shouldn't have to put all your money on me."

"What's the point if I can't buy my love and daughter…ermm…Tia some stuff now and then." Angel says looking away. He sees Tia as his daughter; he loves her as if she was.

"She is your daughter. You're the only dad she has had and the only dad she will have." Buffy leans over and kisses Angel deeply.

"Mommy, come on." Tia screams from downstairs.

At the store Buffy walks around holding Tia's hand tightly. She knew Angel was trying to get her use to being out the house just her and Tia. I guess it was helpful to know that Angel knew she would be safe going out. IT gave Buffy reassurance.

"Mommy this is pretty." Tia said holding a pair of purple ¾ length pants.

"We can get them if you want baby girl." Tia nods and puts them in the basket Buffy was holding. "What top?"

Tia looks around. "Ermm…THIS ONE!" She says running to a pile of tops and picks one up that has two little pandas on it holding a red heart between them.

"Okay. Put it in the basket."

"What are you going to get mommy?" Tia says.

"I don't know."

"This dress is pretty." Tia was looking at a long black dress with silver sparkles over it.

"I don't think that would good for the fair."

"No, but you could go out with Angel for a dinner. And we're it then." Tia says.

"You trying to get me out the house so you can have all your friends over for a party?"

Tia giggles, "No mommy."

Buffy looks at the dress. She would love to have it but the way things were at the moment she was unsure of how much she would leave the house without Tia with her now. Buffy settled on a pair of blue skinny jeans with gems on the pockets and a pale blue top.

They brought the clothes and went home. They had dinner but Tia kept talking about what she would want to do at the fair and how fun it will have and how she will get a big teddy.

That night after Buffy has bathed her and got her into bed and read her a story Tia asked, "What time are we going to go tomorrow?"

"I was thinking after lunch?"

"Okay mommy."

"Night baby girl. Love you."

"Love you too mommy."

Buffy walks out the room and downstairs to sit with Angel on the sofa watching T.V

"She asleep?"

"Yeah." Buffy replied and they snuggled down together while Dawn was in her room and Joyce and Lily had gone out for the night.

"Everything is going to be fine." Angel says kissing her head. "Just relax and you will see it too."

Buffy closes her eyes and falls asleep in Angel arms.

* * *

AN: I know I know long time for an update and not a great chapter but next chapter is the important one. =p I hope you continue to read.


	15. Let the fun begin!

Sunday morning Tia jumped onto Buffy and Angel's bed waking them both.

"Mommy, wake up. We're going to the fair soon."

Buffy opens her eyes and looks at the clock, "Tia, it's only 7 in the morning. We're not going for a few hours."

"I know but I couldn't sleep any longer." Tia smiles sitting between the two adults.

"Well is your Gran up?" Buffy asks and sees Tia is nodding. "Well do ask her to make you breakfast, while Angel and I wake up."

Tia jumps off the bed, almost falling as she does so, yelling back, "OKAY"

Buffy and Angel lay in bed and Angel kisses Buffy's head.

"So?" Angel asks.

"So what?" Buffy looks confused.

"Why did it take you so long to decide to take Tia to the fair?"

"Well, you know he gets out soon, or he may already be out. We don't know that date Kevin is actually released we only got a letter saying it was about a month, that is between 4 days ago and in 2 days time. I have been thinking it's towards the later but it's still a risk."

"Oh, that's why you have been over protective with Tia, I mean more so, these last few days."

"I know, I'm a bad mom."

"Buffy, you're trying to keep her safe." Angel holds her hands and pulls her closer. "We'll keep her safe. No matter what."

Buffy smiles and nods. She trusted him.

Few hours later Tia was jumping up and down around the rooms. She wanted to go but first they needed to have lunch.

"Tia will you come and sit down so you can eat. Once you are finish we will get our shoes on and head out. The Scooby gang will met us there." Tia walks to the table and sits down to each her sandwiches and crisps. "Thank you."

Angel walks down the stairs and kisses Buffy on the head and then Tia. "So what kind of animal do you want your mommy you to win for you?"

"Ermm…" Tia thinks for a while, "A bear, no a fish, no a dog, no…" She looks around. "I don't know."

"Well see what is there and don't leave until you have one?" Angel smiles.

"Okay." Tia smiles and starts to eat her crisps.

Buffy gets up and walks upstairs to get Tia's shoes and her own.

"Buffy?" Angel has followed her upstairs. "It's okay to spend the money I give you. It's for you and Tia and it makes life easier for you and happier for Tia."

"I don't want her to be spoilt."

"She won't be. It's only once in a while, it's a way I can get bonus points."

"You don't need bonus points she loves you anyways." Buffy turns to look at him.

"I wasn't talking about Tia. I need to make up for leaving you."

"Money isn't going to do that. You being here with me looking after my daughter is doing that." Buffy smiles and kisses Angel.

"You sure she'll be happy with them shoes?" Angel asks looking at Buffy's hand to see two little shoes in them.

"She will be running around like mad, trainers stay on her feet. She will wear them."

They laugh and hear Tia walking up the stairs.

"Can we go yet?" She asks in a sweet voice that will melt anyone's heart.

"Yep punkin, just sit down so I can put your shoes one."

Tia moves to the bed and sits on the edge, lifting one foot for Buffy to put the shoe on then the other. Buffy gets her shoes on and Angel picks up Tia and walks down the stairs with Buffy.

"You be good and do as mommy says okay?" Tia nods at Angel then kisses his cheek.

Angel puts her on the floor, kisses Buffy and hands her some money for the prizes. Buffy then takes Tia's hand and walks out the door.

On the way Tia skips and is smiling hugely. "Can I go on rides with you?"

Buffy nods.

"And Xander?"

"Yep."

"And Willow?"

"Yep"

"And-"

"You can go on with everyone at some point okay?" Buffy says smiling.

They get to the fair and just before the entrance the Scooby gang are waiting.

"Hey Tia." Xander says, Tia sticks out her arms and Xander picks her up and puts her on his shoulder.

"You ready for the fun?" He asks the tiny Buffy. She nods. "Then, let the fun begin-n-n" Xander says running around a little making Tia laugh. Buffy walks into the fair with Willow, Tara, Anya and even Giles.

* * *

AN: This wasn't containing everything I wanted but believe me the next chapter is going to be good and I want to make it perfect!

And plus I don't have time to write it at the moment as it is my birthday tomorrow and my sister's birthday so I have been getting things ready. I'll start writing again on Tuesday.

and also my niece is in a competition it would be amazing for her to win. Please copy and paste this link (removing the spaces) and then click "Tweet" and/or "Like" please. It'd help a lot!

Http : / www . sunbeams . co . uk / gallery / detail / 70454f0a-fa3e-41b6-b501-d54f6b09029f

I hope you enjoy. =p


	16. The fun ends

"What rides do you think Tia will want to go on?" Willow asks linking arms with Buffy.

"All of them." She replies looking around to see what rides were there.

"What? Even the fast rides? Some of them back me feel sick"

"Tia loves the fast ones mostly. When I went to L.A I took her to a fair and I thought she wouldn't wasn't to go on the teacups… sounds harmless but they weren't normal teacups, they spun so much more and through you to the edges… she loved it."

the group walk around the rides and at everyone Tia would stop and says she wants to go on them, she went on a ride at least once with everyone from the group, apart from Giles.

"Uncle Giles-s-s-s" Tia says looking up at him.

"Yes?" Giles bends down to her height.

"Can I go on a ride with you next?" She looks at him with her big wide eyes.

"I don't like rides… so instead why don't we go to a stall and I can win you a teddy that you want?"

"Okay! Angel said that mommy had to win me a teddy to so I can go home with two teddies!" Tia shouts excitedly, grabs Giles' hand and runs off to a tall with giant unicorns toys hanging up. The game was to throw balls into buckets without the ball bouncing out.

"You can do it!" Tia says pointing at the unicorn she wants. "It's only three balls and then I get that one."

"So Giles," Buffy says standing behind Giles, "Has our training together made your throwing any good?" She teased and then picked Tia up onto her hip so she had a good view.

Giles takes one ball and lines up to the basket then throws. It lands in it. "Two more to go!" Tia shouts. Giles lines up for another shot and takes it. again it lands. "Yayay" Tia is clapping her hands.

"This is the hardest one Giles." Xander says watching. "The two balls means there is less space for the ball to land."

"Yes Xander." Giles tries to ignore him,

"I mean, if you throw it to hard the other balls will make it fall out, then you can't throw it to softy or it just won't make the basket."

"Yes Xander! Thank you… I can do this."

He looks and slowly gets ready to throw it. He lets go of the ball and then-

"YAYAYAY UNICORN!" Tia yells jumping to Giles arms.

"What one would you like sir?" The person on the stall asks.

"That one!" Tia shouts pointing to a big pink and purple fluffy unicorn.

They get the teddy and Tia hugs it tightly.

"Now I want the giraffe over there" She points to another huge teddy of a giraffe handing on the stall where you need to get three balls in a basketball hoop.

"Madam, remember your manors." Buffy says as a warning.

"Sorry, can I have that giraffe please?"

"Of course, we have time to get the teddy, another two rides and then we're get food and go home."

The group walk over to the stall and Buffy pays the money and easily gets the three hoops.

"That's cheating." Willow says. "Using your slayer skills, tut tut." She miles then adds, "next time Tara wants one of the stuffed toys I'll get you to win it for me." They laugh.

"Some on then Tia what ride now?" Xander asks, he was holding the arm of the unicorn while Tia held the other side of the unicorn and in her other hand she held the giraffe's foot and Buffy help the giraffe head so it didn't drag on the floor.

"Can we go on the log splash?" She asked.

"Yep, who do you want to go on with?" Buffy asked.

"Ermm…." Tia thinks. "Willow and Tara." The two witches nod and take Tia over to the log splash.

Buffy holds the giraffe and Xander holds the unicorn watching the witches and the little girl go into the ride. A few minutes later Buffy sees her daughter holding hands with Willow and Tara and laughing her head off as she goes down the log splash, getting soaked at the same time. The rest of the group go to the end of the ride and Tara, Willow and Tia come out smiling and laughing.

"Now the…. Spinny one." Tia says grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her to a ride that looked like a big spider that throws you around in a circle.

"Who you going on with this time?" Buffy asks.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Tia smiles and they go onto the ride.

Buffy sits on the ride and then Tia hugs into her side wanting to feel the security of her mom holding her.

The group go and get food and wait for the girls when they return. They get corn dogs and chips and sit at a table.

"That was fun!" Tia says when she sees the group. Buffy sits next to Giles and Tia jumps onto Buffy's lap and eats some of the chips.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Tia says resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I know baby, we've almost finishing the food and then we're going."

They had been sitting down for 30 minutes eating and talking and it was getting to 8 o'clock, the sun was just about to set.

"Come on then, lets head home." Xander says standing up helping Buffy stand as Tia has starting to nap on Buffy, while the witches pick up Tia's two teddies. They walk out of the fair and start down the road quietly talking.

Then suddenly Buffy stops dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Anya asks.

Buffy is looking forward but quickly puts Tia into Xander's arms. "Take her. Get home now and don't stop until you're there." Buffy says sternly.

"What's wrong?" Xander asks.

"GO!" Buffy says louder and firmly.

The group know not to question her and start home quickly, Xander wrapping his arms around Tia to keep her safely in his grip.

Buffy then starts to walk in the opposite direction trying to get out of the way of the man she sees down the road. It was Kevin J. Philli.

No update for ages?! I know I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I did a scan on my computer and it deleted EVERYTHING FROM MY COMPUTER! All my fics so I have been trying to get back everything and then sort them out. So I'm not saying it's bad but just a warning that you may lose your files if you use AVG PC tune up. It helped my laptop work better but I did lose everything from chapters and photos of my family and loved ones.

But I hoped you enjoy this chapter and hopefully updates will happen faster again.


	17. Catatonic State

Buffy turns on her heels and walks the opposite direction of Tia and the group. She stops by a wall and watches Tia pass Kevin by a few meters and the group then go around a corner and out of Buffy's sight. He didn't see them and she sighs with relief but then she turns and gets moving herself. There was no may she could have walked that close to him and not have him notice her so she needed to go the long way around to get home. Around the block, through allies and down other roads. She was only a few turns away from her house when she heard running footsteps. She looked forward and saw the opening of the ally onto the road. She tried to walk towards it but a hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the wall.

She knew within a second he had got her. She remembered his smell to feel, remembered the tight grip of his hand. She seized up and couldn't do anything but look at the opening to the ally. His face was right next to hers, his lips by her ear.

"You thin' I wouldn't notice your 'air. The same bright blond color?" his hands were around her neck holding her back and the other on the wall blocking her from the road only a few steps away. She continued to look in that direction and swallowed hard.

Kevin followed her gaze and then grabbed her neck and arm roughly and pushed her further into the ally. She saw the only play she could escape to become smaller. He was in the darkest part of the ally and through the still frozen Buffy into a dustbin and leaned her over it, bending her back at a painful angle. Pushed his body against hers and pinned her down again.

Now there was no exit for Buffy was look at, hoping she would get there. Now all she could see was a thin outline of Kevin in the darkness. She felt him though. Huge over her tiny, and at the moment very weak, body.

"You scared of me?" He says through gritted teeth. "Huh?" He says louder in Buffy's ear.

She doesn't speak, doesn't move and tries not to breathe. She doesn't want to be here. Her brain tries to shut it out, make her go into a catatonic state but her heart knows she needs to stay here so that this monster of a man doesn't get to her daughter.

But tries to move her hand to punch him in the guy but from the shock of the situation she is not fast enough and Kevin grabs her hand and pins it down.

"Not again! I'm not letting you get away after ruining my life. You took everything from me; my job, my life, family and friend even deserted me. But you also took years of my life I can't get back." Kevin was winding himself up thinking of what happened. He lashed out and punched Buffy square in the face. Her vision blurs and head thumbs. Next she feels the floor against her back. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. But still his weight was on top of her. Her head dropped and she heard the noise her head made and instantly had a headache and felt sick. She tried to roll him off her but he only laughed at her feeble attempts of getting him off her.

Secretly Kevin enjoyed feeling Buffy struggle under him and he was taken back to the day when she was tied to the bed. He only played it nice in prison, saying he felt terrible for the crimes he committed and had accepted what he had done as wrong. As he was now above a cry girl he smiled and was glad he could lie to well to get out.

He looks around for something he can use to tie her hands together, once again just like that time years ago. He can't see anything so quickly pulls off his belt. He wraps it around her wrists so tightly she whimpers at the pain of the circulation being cut off and bones being forced to bend in ways they weren't meant to.

"Now, you had my kid didn't ya?" He looks at her.

She doesn't respond but deep in her heart she fells pain now that he has mentioned her Tia. "Tell me!" He screams at her. Buffy just shakes her head, while crying, hoping it will make him go away, but of course it wouldn't. He knows he won't get an answer from her so punches her again. Still, no answer. No matter how many times he punches, hits, slaps and bites Buffy she will not say she did. She just shakes her head. Of course he knows she is lying, due to the DNA test that proved she was carrying his child but he needed to know if she had kept the kid or put it into adoption.

He grabs a handful of Buffy's hair from the back and pulls it up. Making her face an inch from his. "If you don't tell me I will just make your life a living hell until you tell me where the kid is." He looked at Buffy and she was determined not to say. She would never give up her precious daughter.

_Why does he even care?_ Thought Buffy.

She didn't know this but if Kevin found out that Buffy had kept Tia and that she was only around the block from where they were now, he would kill her. He didn't want there to be something out there that can prove that night happened. The DNA was on records yes but he has paid from what he did in the eyes of the law. What he didn't want was to know that he has a child out there that he didn't want. He wanted it gone.

There was a loud bang and Angel looked up to see Xander and the gang, Tia in Xander's arms, thankfully still asleep. Angel jumps up seeing their faces. takes Tia gently and checks her face, she was just asleep. "Where's Buffy? What's wrong?" He was instantly in panic mode about his love.

"We don't know. She just told us to get Tia home as soon as possible and then went off in the opposite direction. She looked scared."

Angel moves Tia to the sofa and lays her down. He then rushes out of the door and looks towards the fair. He starts to run in that direction with Xander, Willow and Giles slowly following him, but then he smells something, Buffy's blood.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please leave reviews and also let me know in review or PM if you would be interested in a youtube channel by me. Thanks.


	18. Help

Angel turns around and the other 3 follow him. He runs around a road and through to an ally way. He hears her heartbeat pounding. He moves faster.

Buffy looks up at Kevin and sees his crazy eyes, full of angry, not like the last time she saw them. Back then they were full of need but no emotion. Buffy struggled more and more but could not get free. He pinned her down with his body, his hands holding her wrists. His lips tried to grab hers but she turned her head and let out a small cry. His hand moves across her face in a punch, she lets out another cry. He then grabs the neck of her top and pulls on it, ripping it down slightly past her bra. She tried to cover herself but she is pinned again. "This time is going to even more fun than last time."

"No!" Buffy moans, once again trying to get her strength but her brain isn't functioning. Her muscles are frozen. Kevin's hands move to her jeans. His finger unhook the button. Buffy's eyes go wide and tears slightly fall. Kevin's hands move to the zip and move it down, keeping an eye on each movement Buffy makes. "Stop!"

"Why? You didn't want me to stop the first time." He teases. He remembers he drugged her, he remembers how she didn't want him on her and the fear in her eyes. He laughs to himself.

"I didn't want it. Stop!" she pleads but he doesn't.

Kevin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little silver square. "Don't worry, I won't let there be another little brat that you can use to get me thrown back into prison."

Buffy sees the condom and almost throws up. Fresh tears flow.

He puts the condom on her stomach reach for when he needs it. He keeps quietly laughing to himself as Buffy cries and runs a finger along the top of her jeans ready to pull them down.

The next thing Kevin knows is hands on his shoulder, pulling him back and throw him into a wall above a dustbin. He then falls onto it and roles to the floor moaning in pain. Above him Angel growls, fangs showing. Kevin scampers up to his feet and starts to run Angel would chase him but Buffy is more important, Angel will kill him later. He moves over to where Xander, Willow and Giles are with Buffy. He moves to Buffy and wraps his arms around her. She is holding her clothes to herself but lets Angel hold her.

"Tia?" She manages to ask.

"She is okay, she's with your mom and the other."

Buffy takes this in and her mind closes down. She knew Tia was safe and now Angel had her.

"Buffy?" Angel asks seeing her eyes mist over and her body goes limp. She just stairs straight forward. Angel shifts her into his arms and they get back to the house as fast as possible. He lays her on her bed and she just stairs forward.

"You're okay Buffy. You're home." Angel kisses her head then notices her jeans are undone. He has already saw her ripped top and had anger while in the ally but now that his seen the jeans he felt sick to his stomach and feared what would have happened to his girl if he has been a few minutes later. He promised he would protect her and he failed. He did her jeans up and covered her with a blanket. He then kissed her again and left her on her own to make sure Tia was safe still. He moved downstairs and the anger must still be showing in his eyes as Willow looks up with him and asks, "Are you okay? Buffy needs you here. Going after him tonight isn't going to help anything." Angel looks down on her and slightly loosens, she was right.

"I wasn't planning on going after him." Angel says calmly. "Where is Tia?"

"She woke up. Mom took her to the kitchen for some milk." Dawn says and before she could ask what happened, Angel was in the kitchen.

"Angel!" Tia yells out and runs at him. He grabs her as she jumps up for him. "I had a good time at the fair, mommy won me a big toy, did you see it? It's in the living room. It is so cute. Where is mommy?" Tia was speaking 100 words a second.

"Slow down, little one. Mommy is asleep. She was tired. Want to go show me your toys?" Angel asks and puts her down; she grabs Angel's hand and moves to the living room, followed by Joyce carrying Tia's milk.

"Look this is my giraffe, I'm calling her, Angel. And my unicorn, Star. Do you like them?" Angel nods and smiles.

"I do very much. My gosh, look at the time, it's past your bedtime little one." Angel says seeing the time. He then thinks of where she could sleep, normally it's in Buffy's room but with the way Buffy is Tia just worry about her mom and not sleep. "How about you sleep in with Aunty Dawnie tonight? Is that okay Dawn?" She nods.

"Yay, I love Aunty Dawnie's teddies she has loads.

"Come on then, let's go get you changed and I'll read you a bed time story." Tia smiles and goes around to kiss everyone goodnight. "Can I kiss mommy goodnight?" She asks.

"I'll give it to her for you, we don't want to wake her up now do we." Angel hopes this will be enough for her.

"Okay." Tia then grabs both her teddies and walks to Dawn's room. Angel gets her milk and follows her.

"He is so good to her." Joyce says smiling at the guy she once hated, but now wished was the real father to her granddaughter.

Upstairs Angel tells Tia to put her teddies into Dawn's room while he goes to get her nightclothes and a book. When he goes into Buffy's room he checks on her. Her eyes are now closed and she has curled slightly into a ball. He can see a wet patch on her pillow. It breaks his heart to know she was crying and he wasn't here to comfort her. He covers her again as the blanket moved off her slightly. He kisses her head then gets Tia's stuff. He moves back to Dawn's room and helps Tia undress and into her nightclothes. They then move to the bathroom and brush Tia's teeth. After that Angel gets Tia into Dawn's bed, puts the unicorn and giraffe next to her on he floor and read her the story. Before the end of it she is asleep and Angel kisses her as well and tucks her in before moving downstairs. The gang are sitting in the living room and watch him come downstairs. Angel sits next to Tara on the sofa.

"What happened?" Joyce asks.

As Angel, Giles, Willow and Xander explain what they saw tears come to Joyce's eyes.

"She is asleep now. I'm actually going to go watch her. Make sure she is okay through the night." Angel once again moves upstairs and leave the gang in silence.

In the morning Angel is still by Buffy's side. She hadn't moved through the night and at some points her breathing became so light that Angel had to check she was still breathing. About 7 in the morning he heard little footsteps along the hall. He gets up and opens the door, making Tia jump.

"Caught you." Angel says picking her up giving her a big kiss.

"I miss mommy."

Angel looks at Buffy, she looked as if she was sleeping, but Angel knew that there was a lot more going on in her mind then just a peaceful sleep.

"Be quiet and go give her a kiss, she isn't feeling to tell so she needs to sleep." Tia nods at Angel's words and then walks to Buffy and kisses her mommy's head. As Tia moves away Buffy's eyes flutter open. She sees her little girl's face and smiles with tears in her eyes. She sits up and grabs Tia, pulling her onto the bed and into her lap.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too mommy. I'm sorry I woke you. Are you feeling better?" Tia asks.

"You didn't wake me baby. I'm perfect now I have seen you." Buffy holds her tight and rocks slightly. Angel watches and thanks the higher powers that Buffy has woken up.

"Mommy, what's happened to your top?" Tia asks.

Buffy looks down and fresh tears come to her eyes that she blinks away so Tia doesn't see. "A bad person ripped it. I'm okay."

"You mean a vampire?" Tia asks innocently.

"Something like that."

Angel moves to sit on the bed and holds Buffy's hand.

"I slept in with Aunty Dawnie last night." Tia smiles.

"Was that nice?" Buffy asks. Tia nods.

"Good, but I want you in with me tonight. That okay?"

Tia smiles and nods quickly. "I need the toilet mommy."

Buffy reluctantly lets her go and Tia walks to the toilet. Angel leans forward and holds Buffy just as tightly as Buffy holds him. Buffy has a small, quiet cry. Angel kisses the tears away. "I'm sorry." Buffy says.

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Angel has tears in his chocolate eyes.

Buffy shakes her head then kisses his lips.

Tia walks back in. "Ewwww." Buffy and smile let out a small laugh.

"You shhh, madam." Buffy says. " How about you and Angel go downstairs and he can cook us some pancakes?" Buffy says.

"Yay, okay mommy."

"Hey, come here first." Buffy says.

"Mommy?" Tia moves to her. Buffy ten grabs her again giving her a big kiss and cuddle then lays her on the bed and tickles her belly.

"Mommy, stop!" Tia laughs. Angel continues tickling her then picks her up.

"Come on little one. Pancake time. Mommy will be down in a minute." He then leaves Buffy to herself. She gets out of bed and looks in the mirror. Her top shows her bra, her neck has bruises, her arm stings with pain. In fact all her body hurts. She knows she will have to get Giles to get her arm over, as it feels slightly broken, but for now it was useable.

She undresses and throws her clothes in a heap that will be going into the bin. She get more clothes and moves to the bathroom to have a shower.

Afterwards she moves downstairs and finds the pancakes being served. "Yummy." Buffy says and sits next to Tia. They all eat and a few minutes after they finish Joyce walks down the stairs and sees Buffy.

She goes over and hugs her daughter. The one that has been through so much and still holds it together for the sake of her own daughter. Buffy couldn't have been more perfect in Joyce's eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry for slow update I just wanted this to be done well. And I am sorry I haven't replied to any reviews or emails about adding my fics to alerts it means a lot to me and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write.

Please leave in reviews or PM me if you are interested in watching a youtube channel by me talking about random topics such as: time travel.


End file.
